Beginning
by Sember2013
Summary: Finn has been hurt by Bubblegum for the last time. After deciding to leave things people and feelings change. people await his return but no one knows when he will return but when he does, everyone is shocked.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody who will read this, if you didn't see I'm Sember2013. This is my first story attempt on here so tell me what you honestly think and i know the title of this story sucks. Lets begin

Chapter 1: Goodbye To A hero

"Glob damn her. I have saved her, her kingdom, and even the universe or dimension or whatever the hell I saved from vandals, vicious creatures, ancient beings and so much more and how am I repaid? A slap to the soul face." Then in the distance he saw his home, a tree fort that housed both him and his brother, Jake the magical dog, lived together. When he arrived he twisted the knob on the door violently and threw the door open, not bothering to close it seeing as he would be passing through it again in a moment.

He ran through his treasure room, up the ladder into the living room, and up another ladder to his room, which he shared with his brother. He packed his green bag a spare retractable, a spare change of clothes, a jacket and placed his family demon blood sword on his back.

He walked in the kitchen and grabbed a pen and paper. He wrote a not to his beloved brother and left it on the fridge. He would get it when he returned from his girlfriends. He was saddened now. It be quite some time before he saw him again. He had to leave though. He couldn't stay here without anger tearing him apart from the inside. He left, silently closing the door behind him.

2 Days Later….

"Finnnnn, buddy you home?" Jake sung as he opened the door to the tree fort. "Finn? Huh, guess he's not home. Probably out killin' some evil trolls or something." Jakes stomach let out a roar, "Man, Lady's cooking is good but it doesn't fill you that long." After rubbing his stomach he stretched himself to the fridge. After staring at the fridge trying to decide what he wanted, he noticed Finn's note. He grabbed the note and quickly read it. He became enrage and was out the door in seconds, on his way to The Candy Kingdom.

"BUBBLEGUM!?" Jake yelled. "WHERE ARE YOU. YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO." She soon emerged at the other end of the candy hall. "What is it puppy?" She asked quietly. "Don't you DARE call me that, you only got to because you were a friend. You hurt my brother and now he's gone." "What are you talking about Jake?" He shoved the note into her hands, "Read it out loud." He demanded. She cleared Her Throat and began,

"Dear Jake,

I'm sorry for doing this but I am leaving the Candy Kingdom. I can no longer stand the sight of her anymore. I have tried and tried and tried and tried to do everything I can, but she doesn't care. She made that perfectly clear. I need to be away so I can get over this, but mark my words, on my heroes honor, I. Will. Be. Back.

Bye, for now,

Finn

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Jake roared. "N-n-n-n-nothing." She barely stuttered out. Jake grew to the size of the room itself, "You're lying. You're the only one who could hurt him enough to make him leave. What did you say to him." She just looked down at the ground. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." "What didn't you mean to do?" "I was working and he was over and I snapped at him and told him maybe he should've…," "Should've what?" Jake asked. "…. Died with the rest of the humans."

Jake was infuriated, "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HES BEEN THROUGH? HIS WHOLE RACE AND BIOLOGICAL FAMILY IS DEAD AND YOU SAY THAT. Ya wanna know why it hurt him so deeply? You already know don't you? He," Jake got right into her face, "loved you." he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2: You never knew what you had

Chapter 2: You never know what you had

Finns departure took its toll on the whole land Ooo starting with his friends. Beemo and Jake couldn't believe that there best friend was gone, leaving only a letter and a emptiness in there family.  
They missed him he was there family and now he was gone. Princess bubblegum had locked herself into her room and had been seen in 3 days. Every night she just cried herself to sleep, guilt seeping deeper and deeper to her pink heart, making it just a hollow broken shell. Even with Jake, Beemo, and PB upset and missing him, they weren't the one who took the worst. The holder of that spot was Marceline The Vampire Queen. She had lost her only and best friend because of that pink whore. She rarely left her house after he left, not having any reason to now. She could find him but she new he left to rebuild himself and she had to accept his decision. 'He'll be back anyway.' she though to herself. 'He always keeps his promises.'

Like I said not a long chapter, I made it to satisfy a request and I'd also like to thank Irishninja0 (love the name btw, I too am Irish), genericperson, and sauronbaine (who stories I have enjoyed) for their kind words.


	3. Chapter 3: What have you become

Chapter 3

2 years after Finns departure

The candy kingdom is under attack by a giant creature. The demon resembled a giant grim reaper with long talons instead of a scythe and stood a tall as the castle itself. Jake grew to the size of the beast and began to pummel it. Every time he knocked it down, it just stood back up as if it had never fallen and its persistence was beginning to tire out Jake. He was the Candy Kingdoms only line of defense ever since his brother left and he was tiring fast. Ever since his brother had left he had to protect each kingdom and more and ore demons were showing up with the hero they all feared M.I.A. Jake had been getting less and less rest and now he had almost nothing left.

Jake had finally became to tired and began to take a beating from his foe. When Jake could no longer stand he fell and returned to his normal size, passed out. The reaper too shrunk down in order to finish the job of his only obstacle. Right before he brought his talons down to finish the magic dog a sword blocked the demons hand.

There stood a hooded figure in black jeans and a black Hoodie with the red inside clearly visible. The hood came to a point so it covered enough of his face to shadow what it couldn't cover. His black high top shoes with red laces matching perfectly with his attire, the viewers began to wonder who he was (I'm pretty sure you all already know who it is though).

The figure raised his sword up, throwing the demons hand above its head and brought the sword through its body cutting it in two. Before the body had time to hit the ground, it disappeared into ashes and blew away. The tall dark figure bent down and picked up the dog and began to walk out of the Candy Kingdom when a voice called to him, "wait!" it called to him. He stopped and turned to see the princess of the kingdom running towards him. "Put him down!" she commanded. "Put him down and show your face, vigilante." She commanded again. The voice responded in an emotionless voice stating, "You have no authority over me."

He then turned back towards the gate to see the Candy Kingdoms royal Banana Guard surrounding him. Holding the dog in one arm and drawing his blood red sword with the other he warned, "Get out of my way or I will slay all of you where you stand." 'That sword, it can't be' though the princess.

Heading his warning, the banana guards moved out of his way and he withdrew his sword and began leaving again. Once he reached the gate he was called to by yet another voice he hadn't heard in quite some time, "YOU'RE BACK!" yelled the voice of Marceline the Vampire Queen sporting her usual torn at the knees jeans and black t-shirt with her umbrella that allowed he passage through the world during the day. "I knew I smelt something familiar. Where have you been?" "Hello my old friend," he said as he began walking again, "come with me I have who I came for and I don't not wish to spend any more time here." She smiled at him, "You're finally speaking my language. Its to…. peppy here. I'll meet you at your place?" She could she the smile on his face through the shadow on his face, "Definitely" he responded and she flew away and he once again began his trek home. Without stopping or looking back he yelled to the pink princess, "Send anyone to follow me….. You'll have one less citizen." As he spoke his final words blue lightning began to spark off around him. Blue strips that resembled barbwire whipped around him scaring the banana guards back to the castle. He tilted his head slightly to left so he could just barely see the frightened princess and added to his threat, "I promise." he said in a gravely voice and then the lightning slowed down and disappeared and he began walking onward, catching up to the wide eyed Vampire Queen who was just as shockeed as PB. When the figure caught up to her she began to follow him, her mouth still gaping at the pure spectacle she had just witnessed.

**I know i just added an new chapter 10 minutes ago or whatever but I finished the one ahead of schedule soooo "STOP COMPLAINING IM GIVING YOU WHAT (I hope) YOU WANT**


	4. Chapter 4: The start of something new

Chapter 4

The figure, still carrying the unconscious dog, walked the rest of the way silently until they reached a place Marceline had not been to in about 2 years, the tree fort of Finn and Jake. She noticed how her old home had changed. The tree had lost its color. Its green branches once filled with life and joy were now beginning to turn brown and withered. It was a strange sight to see though, one half of the tree was still green but tainted with brown, the other side brown but enlightened by green.

The figure shook his head, "I'm sorry Marceline." he said. She gave him a puzzled look, "Why?" she asked softly. "For so much." he responds just as softly but also sadly as he looked down at the ground, "I left him," he gestured to the still unconscious dog in his arms, "and I left you. The two most important people in my life, I left because of some pink, know it all, scum-sucking, sad excuse of a whore." She just stared at him, she had no idea what to say.

She could feel the tears begin to well up in behind her eyes, after being gone for so long, he was still an emotion filled weenie just not as winy. Then a smile drew itself across her face. He had finally found a small amount of maturity in his body. He finally looked up from the ground, "Can you forgive me?" he asked. "you never had to ask hero." As the last word left her lips he flinched and noticeably. "What was that?" she asked in a worried tone. "I'm no hero." he said. She let out a small chuckle, "Yeah right. Like you could ever not be a hero. You could kill an innocent man and still be a hero." After a moment he doesn't respond. "Wow, you actually think you're no longer a hero, What happened?" He looks up and say, "A story for another time, Come on, you've got to be tired of holding that umbrella." he says as he walks into the house. He quickly lays down the dog in his bed upstairs so he can rest and closes all the blinds so Marceline doesn't get hurt by any sun rays.

He finally pulls back his hood to reveal a face that is all to familiar to her. 'He's grown so much but he still has that same adorable face.' Marceline thinks to herself and that's when she notices something else. He's taller then her. Not by just an inch or two but by a lot. "What the hell?" she accidentally says out loud and immediately covers her mouth. He looks over to her with a puzzled and confused face, "What's wrong?" He asks. "Finn,_ (REVEALED)_ you're taller then me."

His eyes widen and his jaw drops a little bit now noticing it for himself, "As it turns out I am." he said a smug little grin spreading across his face. The all of the sudden she above him and starts playing with his head, "I'm pretty sure this is the first time seeing you're hair. You always had you're hat on. I don't' know why though." she says. "What do you mean?" he asks. You're a handsome boy without it." she says non nonchalantly trying to hide all her seriousness. He blushes a little bit but keeps his composure.

"So how did you know I was back? I had only been in the Candy Kingdom for like 5 minutes." She smiles, "Vampire smell, and the winds blowing towards my house. Second I caught a whiff I was out to get you and tear you a knew one for leaving and not even saying goodbye at the least." "I'm sorry about that, I….," he takes a breath, " I just had to get away as soon as possible." She frowns, she hated when he was sad and bringing up hat day wasn't helping. "It's fine." He looks up his eyes meet hers and he smiles back at her. "Do you mind if I crash on you're couch till tonight, I'm supposed to still be asleep?" she asks as she plops down on his couch noticing how much softer it is then hers which is as hard as a rock. She spent a lot of time on hers crying and upset after Finn left. She can't believe what she was missing out on, its so comfortable. Finn walked over to her and she gasped in surprise as he picked her up. She couldn't help but notice how strong he felt when she noticed his Hoodie was being pulled tightly to his body by his muscles. "No, you cannot sleep on the couch. You can have my bed." he told her. "But aren't you tired?" she asked. He laughed, "Hell yeah I am. I haven't slept in two days because I was amped to see you and Jake," the mention of him missing her made her feel butterflies in her stomach, "but I'll take the coach. You deserve the bed more then I do." he said as he placed he on his bed and threw his surprisingly clean blankets over her. He figured Jake must have washed them periodically. He began walking back downstairs when he was stopped by the soft calling of his name, "Finn?" He turned back to Marceline, "Yes?" he responded. She stared at him for a second, "Thank you" she said. "No, thank you." he responded and then he continued down stairs where he quickly fell asleep.

**So how'd you enjoy this one. Not the most action packed chapter I could've made but I though it was ok. Send me all the feedback you can. Positive, hopefully not to much negative but its all going to be looked at and taken into the future of this story**.


	5. Chapter 5: Isn't confrontation fun

**Hey everyone, new chapter. i worked really hard on this one and i think its the longest thing i will ever willingly write. I can only hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5: Isn't confrontation fun

The next morning woke to the smell of bacon and the sight of his beloved brother only centimeters away from his face. Finn immediately jumped and went over the back of the coach. Before he had a chance to even try and get up Jake had wrapped him up in his arms and pulled him back over the coach into a monstrous bear hug. Finn could almost feel his bones breaking and could definitely feel them bending. "Jake," he barely said with a whisper, "you're killing me." Jake looked up at him, "I know. This is because I'm happy to see you and punishment for leaving." The he let him go and Finn dropped to the floor on his knees. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME FINN?" Jake started yelling. "YOU JUST DECIDE TO LEAVE EVERYONE. You could've just talked me. To tell you the truth I never though she was good for you anyway. Too nerdy." Finn looked up, finally catching his breath, "Good to see you too bro." Before he could say anything a voice that made his heartbeat quicken floated into the room, "Ooooooh Fiiiinnnn." It sung to him. He looked up and over the coach to see Marceline floating towards him with a plate in her hand. "Here." She says pushing the plate at him. "Its for letting me stay over last night." He stood up and looked at the plate. It was a bacon, egg and cheese sandwich with grey ketchup. Finn could feel his mouth watering. "Sorry about the ketchup. I got a little hungry." She explained. "Wow, this looks really good." then his stomach let out a noticeably loud roar. "Did you eat during those two sleepless days?" She asks. "Not one bit." he responds and then takes a huge bite of the breakfast sandwich. "This is amazing. I haven't had anything this good in the last 2 years, since what I've been eating was barely food." He stops for a minute and takes another bite. "It's official, it's the greatest thing I've ever had in my life."  
"Better then my spaghetti?" Jake asks. "I'm sorry buddy, but this is a whole new world of flavor." "Wow. I'll have to take your word for it cuz I have to go bro. I promised Lady I would spend the day with her. I've had to work a lot since you left. See ya bro. Marceline." "Bye Jake." they both called after him. "so do you actually like it?" She asks. "Night-O-Sphere yeah I do. It's amazing." he tells her. "Good, so what do you want to do Finnegan?" He sists back and thinks silently for a moment, then he pulles his hood over his head and says, "Lets go scare pinky." A mischievous smile grows across her face, "I'm liking the new you. Just wish you were shorter." That was lie. She thought he looked even better now that he was so much taller then her. Finn stood up and grabbed Marceline's umbrella and gestured for her to walk with him, and off they went, Finn carrying her umbrella all the way to the Candy Kingdom where she took it back. The guards were about to stop the until the saw that the figure was back and they kept out of his way. He frightened them more then the vampire did.  
They continued walking the same way, Marceline with a little smile and Fin with his head down to make himself as menacing as yesterday. The two just waltz right up and into the castle and up to the top, where PB's room laid. When they got to the top, Finn heard the familiar voice of peppermint butler, "Princess, you have o leave now." He said frantically. "Why?" She questioned him. "Marceline and that demon from yesterday are hear." he said and the there was a noticeable gasp. A smile had shown itself across his face. He had been called a demon. They had no idea what he was now. Finn looked up to the floating queen and gave him a confused look, questioning the face he was making. He just responded by holding up his index finger telling her to hold on and then signaled for her to watch. He took a step back and the took two steps towards the door and kicked it of it's hinges. PB jumped onto her bed at the sound of the door when it was kicked off like it was hit with a cannon. Marceline was standing there a little surprised at his strength. She had no doubt that he could kick the door open but the hinges were ripped out of the wall. The room was eerie. At the doorway stood Finn, looking especially jacked, Marceline a few feet behind him, Peppermint Butler at the foot of PB's bed, and PB, the queen of bitchyness but he princess of the Candy Kingdom herself, standing on her bed like frightened little girl. "Hello Princess." He spat in a gruff, angry voice. "Hello Finn." She said arrogantly as if she solved a hard equation or some shit. "What gave it away?" he asked in his normal voice. "The sword. Its was your dads." Finn stood up straight and removed his hood allowing his gold blond hair to cover his face ad due to its curve his right eye. PB stared as if she was looking at perfection. "Its not nice to stare Bonnibel." Said Marceline. "You'd think she'd be all over that whole 'manners' thing wouldn't you Marcy?" Said Finn sarcastically. PB turned a darker shade of pink in anger. Refocusing back to Finn "I've missed you Finn." She said genuinely. He laughed, a little disturbingly, Marceline thought. "You? Care about me? No." "Finn, I'm so sorry for what I said. You know I care about you." Marceline was confused. She had never heard the full story about what happened, just that something had, but her moment of wondering was cut abruptly short by Finns explosive response, " YOU CARE?," He yelled, "HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY INTELLIGENCE BY SAYING THAT. DO YOU THINK IM SO FUCKIN STUPID THAT I WOULD EVER THINK THE BEING TOLD YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED WITH THE REST OF YOUR FAMILLY, YOU ANCESTORS, HELL, YOUR WHOLE DAMN SPECIES?" Marceline flipped, "YOU SAID WHAT YOU BITCH." She yelled before she charged the Pink Bitch. She moved so fast couldn't even be seen and Pinky was waiting for the pain to hit her like a whole building collapsing right on top of her, but it never came. Somehow Finn had caught the blur, by the belt on her jeans. "FINN LET ME G-," she stopped yelling when she looked up into his bright, steel blue eyes looking down at her compassionately, "As much as I appreciate you wanting to protect and help me, I'm not that little innocent 15 year old boy any more. I can handle that pink chewed up blob." He said softly, then he turned back to PB. "I left the land of Ooo. I went to a place that once was filled with humans and joy and is now jusr rubble and sick disfigured creatures." He said. "Finn, there is no land outside of Ooo, this is the only place left from the Great Mushroom War." she told him. This got him angry, "So you're telling me, I SPENT ALMOST 2 YEARS ON NON-EXISTENT HELL HOLE? I scoured every crevice till I couldn't take it any more. Irradiated creatures everywhere. Tribes of what I can only guess were once humans driven insane by maybe the powers they had. There's always a price to pay for power." He said his tone had gone from anger, to pain, to sadness. "Finn, I'm so sorr-" PB began but was cut off by Finn's gaze. It froze her to her core. She watched as his beautiful eyes she had known of for 17 years turn blood red and his pupils become a black infused with the very essence of hatred. He dug his fingernails into the top of his as if he had a migraine and then his hands slowly hell to his sides. Everyone in the room began back away as red electricity began to surround his body. Then it just stopped and he looked up, "So you're the cause of the boys pain and suffering. I'm evil but…. Dammm. You are just cruel. I hurt peoples minds and their bodies, but I take great care to usually avoid the heart and soul. You put one of the nukes from he war in his heart and let it blow." Pb was scared but Peppermint Butler and Marceline had an idea of what was going on. Marceline walked in front of Finn, "Hey big guy, snap out of it." She said. When nothing happened she tried again, "Finn, come talk to me," she said softly, "I've waited 2 year for you to come home and you're not leaving me again. Understand?" That seemed to have done it as he grabbed his head again, but something wasn't right (more then what already messed up). "Get out of my head." Finn commanded. Then the electricity was back again, swirling black, red, and blue. He bent over in frustration as he began to regain his sanity and then he exploded up right and dispersed all the lightning. He was breathing heavily trying to regain his breath when Marceline had him gripped in a tender hug. "Well that hasn't happened in a while." he stated. "I'm sorry Marcy. I thought I-" "Shhhh. It's ok." she said tenderly as she floated up to his face and kissed him. She had kissed him on the cheek and forehead before but, this was on the lips. At first he was shocked but hen he embraced it hugging her under her arms and pulling her as close as she could get. In 17 years, this was his first actual kiss and he loved it. He was finally seeing how much he missed chasing after that chewy whore. All the memories of him and Marceline flooded his mind, all the great time they had shared, he had over looked her because of that nerd. Their moment was broken up by PB's yelling, "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DEMON BITCH!" she yelled. Again, before Marceline could get her Finn was holding onto her, this time at the waist, pulling her close to him and resting his chin on her shoulder, "calm down. I've got this." He whispered softly in her ear. She quickly calmed down at the sound of his voice, "Okay." She said giving in. He let go of her, against every fiber of his being wanting to just hold her closely. He walked over to PB and looked down at the ground for a moment with his eyes closed, the he looked up at her. Staring at her were the same cold red eyes that froze her last time. "Do you have a problem with demons pinky?" he asked, with the sense it was more of a threat then a question. "N-n-n-no." she barely stammered out. "Good, then me and my pretty little friend will be making our leave." he said as Marceline's cheeks began to blush with red, and the red in his eyes left, returning them to their original blue.

**Well wasn't that something? I dont know if it was to you guys, so if it was voice your praise to my Godliness. If you didnt like it, voice your praise to my Godliness and why you didnt like this new chapter**


	6. Chapter 6: Poor Jake

**I would like to thank everyone for over 1,000 views. Mostly I'd like to thank American and the Philippines for being the top two viewing countries. I would like more reviews though, nothing long just good or bad on the chapters and what you'd like to see and what you'd like less of.**

Chapter 6: Poor Jake

The two left the castle hand in hand, Finn's hood raised back over his head and Marceline's umbrella raised back up, they began walking to the vampires cave. They walked in a happy silence until they reached her home. "It hasn't changed a bit." he said happily. "I haven't been in the mood to redecorate for a long time." Finn felt guilty for leaving her, "Lets go inside." she told him. Finn nodded and the entered the house separately. Finn entered first and stopped at the edge of the coach and began to look at the room. A smile crossed his face. He remembered at the good times he had had here, all the jam sessions, pranks they had planned, and so much more. He turned to Marceline, who tackled him onto the coach, "Oh my glob. I've landed on bricks softer then this thing." But he quickly stopped caring as her lips crashed onto his she lay on top of him, forcing her tongue into his mouth and his into hers. And there they laid for what felt only like moments but turned out to be hours. They didn't care, this was the best time either of them had had in two years. They stayed that way till Marceline finally pulled away, "You hungry?" she whispered to him. "Not enough to want to move from this spot." They laughed and were about to go back at it when there was a knock on the door. Finn groaned, "I'll get he said as he slipped out from under her. He immediately noticed how he was losing all the warmth he just had. He went over and opened the door, "Who is it?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "What the hell Finn?" Finn had to look down to see that it was Jake. "Oh shit. Sorry man. I'm not used to having to look down to see you." he explained as Marceline cracked up at his explanation. Jake stretched up he was eye to eye with his 6ft 4inch tall brother, "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick thinking you'd run off again." Marceline snuck up behind Finn and wrapped both her arms around his right arm, which she had to admit was as hard as a rock, and rested her head on his arm, "I don't think we'll have to worry about that Jake." she said through a mischievous smile. Jakes mouth hit the floor, literally. "And to answer your other question, after you left we went to the Candy Kingdom and then came here, where we've been. For several hours. Having fun." He looked down and Marceline and she back up at him and the both smiled and then looked at Jake who was starting to stretch in weird ways in every direction in disbelief. "You get home right now Finn." Jake told him. "as long as Marceline doesn't mind," "Which I don't." She said, "I think I'll be staying a while longer bro." Jake went back into his normal dog form, "But Fiiiinnnn," He whined, "We haven't adventured together since you left." he said sadly. Finn just smiled at him, "We will soon, okay Bro?" He looked up sadness fading from his face, "Yeah, bro." He said raising his fist "You know what time it is?" Finn pounded his fist against Jakes, "No, I really have no idea." Finn answered with confusion. "For me, it's bed time, for you, it's lady time. Good luck bro." and then he stretched out of the cave. The couple stood there and laughed for a moment then went back inside and continued their make out session until the both fell asleep.

**That's that people. I'm trying. I messed up the story line I had planned with the last chapter and I'm trying to think up a equally as good storyline.**


	7. Chapter 7: Origin

Chapter 7

**OK fuck anyone who doesn't like this chapter. Jk, but seriously this was extremely long to think of and process into this. I hope you enjoy and please review and whatever the hell else you want. i tried to make this as simple but detailed as i could. this took two days make and im just trying to entertain everyone. ARE YOU NOT ENTERTAINED?!. Gladiator reference enjoy.**

Finn woke up the next morning feeling that special warmth still all around him until he felt for Marceline. She was nowhere to be fond but as soon as he lifted his head off the couch pillow, a familiar aroma found its way into his nose. He stood up to go search for the source of the delicious sent but fell when he tried to take a step, "After two years inside that hell hole you'd think I'd learn to stop sleeping on rocks." he told himself.

He stood back up and walked, more like waddled, over to the kitchen where he saw his lovely vampire cooking over the stove cooking. He just stood there, leaning against the doorway smiling at her unnoticed. When she finally saw him she smiled and floated over to him planting a kiss on him on arrival, "How'd you sleep hero?" She asked sensually. "Fine till I stood up. You are getting a new couch." he told her. "So how'd you sleep?" "Lets just say you make a better bed then that coach."

They both smiled and laughed, then Marceline went back to cooking (Get back in the kitchen :p) as Finn sat at the table. A minute later she handed him a plate with another one of her beloved breakfast sandwiches. He just sat there and looked at it as if it was his last meal. "Finn?" "Yeah." "Why are you still wearing you're jacket? It's like…. Warm in here." He sat there for a moment. "Finn, is there something wrong?' He silently stood up and unzipped his jacket. When he took it of Marceline gasped a little bit. Up and down has arms ran scars varying in size.

"Is that why you left you're jacket on? You thought I'd be freaked out by some scars?" "No." he said solemnly. He just stared at the floor, "I hid the scars so I wouldn't relive them." She just stared at him, "Finn, you've gotten scars your whole life adventuring, what's so different about those?' His eyes became red, no like before, like when you're about to cry, "I remember each cut and scrape I got there, in that…." he trailed off. She didn't want to ask but she figured now or never, "Finn? How'd you get your powers?"

Terror entered his eyes and he just sat there. In Finns mind he was reliving that moment as if it were happening right now. "Finn?" he heard Marceline calling. "Finn?" He heard her call again. "FINN?!" he heard her yell and then felt a slap as he snapped back to earth. She looked at him worriedly. "Finn, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No, you deserve to know." he said as he stood up and removed his shirt. She cringed at the sight of his body. Dozens more scars lined his chest stomach shoulders and she could only presume his back was covered too. He pointed to a scar on his left side, "This is how I got it. There was this tribe, I guess you could call it, of savages. They believed that they had been given their powers by a god made of electricity from lightning. They were one of the first creatures I met on my arrival there and they didn't like me, hell, they didn't like anyone.

He took a moment to go thought what happened next in his head then took a deep breath, "They constantly attacked me for about a month. I could never seem to kill them." Frustration began to enter his voice, "No matter what I did they would never stay down. I became public enemy number 1 to them for some reason and unfortunately they were amazing trackers. I fought groups of them at a time. They would find me and circle me. I held out for as long as I could before I tried to get out of there.

"Why would you keep trying to fight them? You said you couldn't kill them." Marceline interjected. "Didn't make me any less tempted to try." He smiled. "You are a stubborn ass you know that?" "Why thank you. I do try."

"So finally, one day I decide to go on the hunt for them. I was expecting to find a group of them but it was my lucky day, I found one on his own. He was just as nasty looking as the others. Hunched over with a sword as a cane but that was just because he was walking, they are extremely fast, and they all have a leather mask sewn onto their faces. Its put on at birth and it somehow grows with them, like it's their own skin." He put his hands in his face and took a deep breath before he continued, "I waited till he entered a clearing when I attacked. I knocked his sword out of his hand when I tackled him to the ground. I began beating in his face till he started spitting blood out of the masks mouth hole. He finally found a moment to throw me off and he dove for his sword when I turned to face him he charged and me with his sword as if he hadn't even been hit. I dodged all if his attacks till he grazed me here,"

He pointed to a small scar surrounded by many others, she was amazed at how he knew which one it was but saddened at the same time. 'All the time he spent there is as fresh in his mind as the moment it happened' she thought to herself. "I swung my sword at him with a new energy in me. I was angry and I was becoming stronger and faster with each swing and each block. After some time he slipped and I was able to disarm him, but that didn't slow him down at all. He grabbed a small dagger from his side and charged at me. I was caught off guard, I never even knew he had a dagger till he stabbed in right into my side. That's how I got the scar."

He took a moment and sighed, "This is how I got my powers." Marceline studied him for a moment, "The dagger?" he slapped himself in the head as if he had said something stupid, "Damn it. Sorry I blanked out for a moment. Well after he stabbed me, I raised my sword and drove it through him. He started spitting up blood and some of it got in the wound. I know nasty but that how I got my powers. For generations, since they got their powers, it was passed down to the next generation by birth, and if one was born without powers the were force fed the blood of their family."

"Finn, how do you know all this stuff about them?" Marceline asked, worried about him. "I'm getting to that too. After his blood entered my system I erupted with power. The electricity flowed all around me and the creature laughed. He was still alive even after I stabbed through his spine and chest he was still alive, laughing. My vision began to get blurry as I went to go retrieve my sword from his body. Once I touched it though the electricity went through it and killed him. I had no time to feel accomplishment because I blacked out. I have no idea how long I was out but when I came to I was lying in something. When I opened my eyes to look…" he became paralyzed with fear and tears dripped down his eyes. He looked up at Marceline, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen." he fell off the chair onto his knees sobbing. Marceline walked over to him and went to her knees and held onto him in a tight hug. After a minute he looked up, "Marceline, I was lying in blood. I hadn't passed out, I had just lost control. I slaughtered them. All of them. Women. Children. They were monsters but they were only trying to survive with what had worked since the war. I got up and looked. Everywhere lay bodies. Strewn about like they were nothing. I got up and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran until I couldn't run any farther and I just passed out. I had a dream that night. I was in this dark place with these 3 figures. Each one was a different color one was red, one blue, and the other black and they had no faces, they were kinda like mannequins but each one was made of the same electricity the tribe used. The red one spoke first telling me how his people had been captured by the tribe and forced to be absorbed into their bodies. They waited for an outsider to be a host so one could free the others and allow them to move back to their home, where ever it may be. They told me all about those monsters, all the terrible things they enjoyed doing but," he clenched his fist in confusion and frustration, his tears gone and dried, "I can't let it go. I hated them, all of them, and I wanted them dead but I feel guilt and remorse for them. Why?" Marceline just stared at him. She wanted to say anything to make him feel better but she didn't know what to say. "Finn, you can't let this fester inside of you. You have to let it go." He stood up bring Marceline up with him as if she weighed nothing, "I know." He said. "I will help you anyway I can." She said still holding onto him only now she was floating. He turned finally held her back tightly and a strange warmth filled his whole body and all the sadness, and anger, and guilt and every other feeling he'd carried with him from that hell on earth was lifted., "You already have helped me in ways u can't even begin to understand." he whispered into her ear.

**So there it is. The origin of our favourite mofo's powers. Review and tell me what you want next. you have 1 day to tell me cuz u guys are restless.**


	8. Chapter 8 Anybody have Typhus

Chapter 8: Anybody have Typhus

**Anybody get the title? No? IDC its a bad joke anyway, you get to meet a new charector everyone.**

After a few moments Finn was fine. He sat back down and Marceline handed him the bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich, which barely made it to the table before it was gone. "Come on Marcy. Lets go." "Where?" He stopped and thought for a minute, "Wanna go scare Jake?" he suggested. She jumped at the suggstion, "I haven't done that since you left." She said all excited. "So what are we gonna do?" he asked the excitement beginning to grow in him now. "Is he still afraid of ghosts?" He laughed, "I wouldn't doubt it." he said cause her to burst with laughter. He loved this. He was happy seeing the girl in front of him laugh so happily. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up off he chair, "Come on." "But we have to plan out what were gonna do." she told him. "Calm down, we'll make it on our way over." He said pulling his jacket back on. "Ok hold on let me go change." She said as she flew up into her room. Finn sighed happily as he watched her disappear. (Just to clear this up this conversation takes place in Finns mind and he see's which ever one or more of the three that are talking to him but no one else can unless he allows them. I'm going to tell you guys when this happens but I just wanted to clarify before hand I'll also be using ' instead of the " for the inside conversations. I'm rambling back to the story.) 'You really care about her don't you kid?' 'I really do Typhus. I can't believe I wasted so much time Bubblegum when Marceline was here the whole time.' Typhus chuckled. He was the black energy in Finn, the strongest but most uncontrollable of the 3. He was a little bit taller then Finn, about 6'5 and bulkier then him too. 'Finn, we would like to thank you. Me and my brothers.' Finn he became puzzled by this, 'Thank me for what?' He looked at Finn, happiness in his voice, 'You released my people. Allowed them to go home. For your kindness, we will serve you, to your final breath.' Finn happy that they would help him in his future battle but this made him confused, 'Thank you for your loyalty, but I thought one of you took over my mind and slaughtered them all.' He shook his head, 'No Finn, it was you, in anger and passion brought about by your hatred for them. Our power entering you just gave you the means and ability. And my evil power may have tainted your judgement just a weeee bit.' 'Wow. I Can't believe that. And what do you mean evil. Of the three of you, you are the nicest.' He laughed heartedly, 'Oh Finn that because Joey (the blue electricity) barely talk to you and Johnny (the red electricity) is a dick, a cocky dick (lol).' Finn laughed, 'That's true.' He heard Marceline start climbing down the latter, 'Gotta go Typhus.' he told Typhus, as he quickly snapped back to Earth. Finn was stunned when he saw her, she was dressed normally in her blue jeans, torn at the knees, and black tank top but she looked spectacular to him, her red eyes sparkling brightly. "Didn't anyone ever tell you its rude to stare?" She asked jokingly. That didn't stop Finn from just gawking at her. "Finn, stop it. Jeez." She turned to head toward the door but he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Before she could even say anything he had his arms around her and was lifting her up to his face. He quickly locked his lips with her passionately. At first she was surprised but just as quickly she was kissing him, just as passionately back. After a few seconds she was able to slide down so her feet his the ground, grabbing onto Finn's face as she fell so the seal between their lips remained unbroken. She pulled him down onto the floor where they rolled on top of each other back and forth, fighting to be on top. Marceline pulled away, "Finn, how far is this going?" he took a second staring deeply into her eyes, "As far as you want." he told her.

**CLIFFHANGER! O.O Lol, so tell me what you guys want to happen next, they just stop thee or i try my hand at a lemon moment. And, MORE REVIEWS. I'm not getting enough to satisfy my thirst for reviews and you opinions. K, Bye**


	9. Chapter 9: Would you like some burn heal

Chapter 9: Would you like some burn heal for that burn

**Enjoy my friends. I think the story is starting to HEAT up a little bit.**

She pulled him back down and her hand began to roam his body while one of his found her ass. When he squeezed, she moaned and when her hand gripped his manhood he yelled. Yes, yelled, in pain. He rolled off her onto his back and his body arched up, "Finn what's wrong?" She yelled. "TYPHUS. APPEAR." Finn yelled and as he did the 6'5" bulking figure appeared. His skin was as darker then Marceline's, his hair hung over his eyes, black as the night. Just like his eyes. He kneeled down on one knee, "Finn, calm down. It's Johnny being a dick again." Then Finn went flat as he gasped for air. "Johnny. Appear." Finn said weakly. Then another figure appeared, this one was another giant figure standing 6'3" only he was very thin, about as thin as Marceline. His skin was tan and his red hair was cut crew cut style, his hands in his black jean pockets, smiling. "How ya doing Finny boy?" He asked cheeringly. "Why of all times did you have to be a dick now?" Finn asked as he tried to sit up. Marceline moved behind him so he was resting his head and upper back on he thighs. "So you didn't get yours in buddy." He said, amusement filling his voice. Typhus busted into laughter. Finn got angry, "I thought Typhus was supposed to be the evil one." Finn told Johnny. "And hey wasn't going to get much." Marceline told them, "Sorry Finn. It's a little too soon don't you think. "I told you, what happened was up to you. That doesn't change the fact that I was technically just cock blocked by myself." That made everyone laugh. "Aren't there three of you?" Marceline asked Typhus. "Yeah but he's kinda shy." replied Typhus. "Well it's time you guys left. Me and Marceline are going and you guys aren't staying." "Fine" the two demons whine and then disappeared. "I Like Typhus better." Said Marceline. "Me too. He's supposed to be the bad one too." Finn told her. "Let's go." he told her. "We still gonna scare Jake?" She asked like a little kid asking their parents for a toy. "Of Course." He told said looking up at his queen. He stood up and so did she. "Hold on Marcy." He said as blue electricity surrounded his body and his jacket began to change. Blue stripes ran up each arm above his forearm and a blue eagle appeared on his back. "I do that for them. The one who behave the best gets their color on the jacket." She looked at him amazed, "Can you that with everything?" She asked. "No. Just some things I wear. Come on, lets go." And off they went, Finn walking along side Marceline, holding he umbrella so she wouldn't get burnt b the sun. They made their plan on the way there. Marceline would turn invisible and start knocking things around and Finn would use his powers to make the electrical items in the house freak out. When the got there, Marceline pecked Finn on the cheek, took her umbrella, and flew away. Finn waited till he heard things falling and Jake squeal. He made the lights flicker and the tv went on and off. Jake was freaking out till he heard Marceline laughing. Finn waked in through the front door to see Marceline floating on her back laughing as Jake was making his way out from under the couch Lady Rainacorn was sitting on. "Come on guys, why'd you have to do that to me." Jake complained. "At least you didn't recite the scream song." Finn said through a smile. "Shut up Finn." Said Jake. "Calm down bro. It was just a joke." Jake sighed, "Sorry man. Its just that you made me freak out in front of lady." Lady said something and Korean and Jake smiled, "Thanks Lady." "So what were you guys doin?" Asked Marceline. "We were about to have a Heat Signature marathon." Said Jake. Lady said something in Korean, " Lady would like to know if you guys would you guys like to join us." he translated. "Marcy?" Finn asked. "Sure." and she floated down onto the couch next to lady and Finn sat at the end on Marceline's side. She joined his hand and hers and placed her head on his shoulder just as the movie began. They made it through the first two movies, each one making Marceline hold onto Finn tighter as each one scared her more, which made Finn think how she could love scaring people so much when she get frightened at theses movies, uninterrupted. Right before the third movie was started there was a knock on the door. "I got it." Finn said. This upset Marceline since she was so comfortable. Finn answered the door and he stiffened, "What are you doing here?" He asked seriously. They head a girls voice answer, "Oh Finny, I came for you. I told you would wait for you." Marceline floated towards the door but Finn saw her out of the corner of his eye and raised his hand signaling for her to stay, "And I told you, I wouldn't come for you. And I didn't. So leave." He paused for a second, "Now." he growled. Then the women entered the room grabbing onto Finn in a hug and he let out a bellowing yell of pain. The women didn't seem to care as her body made of pure fire continued to burn him. "Let go of him you tramp." Marceline yelled. The girl released him and began to burn bright with anger as Finn fell to the floor his nick and stomach severly burned, "Nobody tells the princess of the Fir Kingdom what to do she yelled.

**I am the master of the cliffhanger. Sorry but I've updated every day i think so just wait till tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10: Hot water

Chapter 10

**This isn't that long i think. Idk i dont preview. CAT FIGHT BEGIN**

As Finn lay on the floor in pain, Marceline tackled FP out of the tree house. FP quickly threw her off and begin to shoot barrage after barrage of fireballs at The Queen, "Why are around my Finny?" FP yelled Marceline dive bombed down toward the living fireball and punched her in the face, burning her hand slightly, "He's mine. He clearly doesn't care about you." Retorted the queen. "How could he care about a monster like you. You can't even go out into the sun." shouted the Fire creature. Before Marceline could say anything a bolt of black lightning struck the ground between the two girls. Marceline was staring at the tree house doorway and then FP turned to see Finn, holding himself up with the doorway, his eyes blood red and end the black electricity buzzing him at an incredible speed, "Don't you DARE call her a monster you bitch." he said in a low frightening voice. Everybody was scared by the feeling of hatred pouring out of Finns body into their souls (Keep in mind Marceline has a soul, at least in my story). "F-F-F-Finn," Flame Princess stuttered "You freed me from my prison. We are meant to be together." she said as she tried approached to hug him again but was shocked by the black power radiating off his body. "I freed you because that was my job when I was a hero, to save anyone who needed help. You were held prisoner by your father, so I released you. I told you then and I'm telling you now, I am not interested in you." He told her as he moved out of the doorway towards Marceline, who was unfazed by the electricity, unlike FP. When he reached her he stumbled over only to be caught by her. He flinched in pain as one of her hands had hit the burn on his chest when she caught him. She turned him and draped one of his arms around her shoulders, floating lower so it was easier for him to stand, "Marceline is the person I've missed the most since I left." He spoke, "And besides Jake, who doesn't really count cuz he's my brother, she's my best friend. You," he stopped so he could breath as the pain in his body seared, "are insane. YOU are the monster. You come here after I told yo no two years ago and then again 2 months ago. Leave, and never return to my home or bother my friends again." She was steamed, literally, she grew to become an enormous flame creature and shot an enormous fire ball at the two. Marceline pushed Finn safely out of the way and safely dove out the way before the spot they once stood was incinerated. When Finn hit the ground, he rolled so he was standing and quickly rose his hands above his head, "STOP THIS OR ELSE." he yelled, giving a final warning. FP turned her attention to Marceline who was recovering from hitting her head on the dive and began charging up another giant fireball. Finn sighed sadly, "I warned you." he whispered to himself and leaned forward pulling his hands down to his side with all his force and giant black lightning strike crashed down onto FP causing her to shriek in pain. Finn held his position hoping it would end the fight without killing her but FP wasn't giving up. Finn stood straight up and raised his hands as possible and leaned forward again bringing his hands down with all his force again causing the lightning strike to grow wider and more powerful. FP fell and Finn released the strike. FP falling and her flame dying was the last thing he saw before he fell and passed out.

**So there you have it, Finn is all powerful. I Have a favour to ask of you all who read this. I have read almost every complete Finnceline fan fic that i can find on here so i would like to know if you guys could send me a site or something with more cuz i enjoy reading them and i dont want to read the ones about flame and bubble bitch... so thanks if you send some or not. I have no idea how deviant art works either so lets not go hard with deviant art suggestions and i just realized i didnt put chapter 9 up yesterday apparently so sorry THX. **


	11. Chapter 11: Where the truth lies

Chapter 11

**Here you go guys. Btw, what the fuck? I'm getting like no feed back from you guys. I want your opinions. I've only been gettting them speratically from people, except from Deathbringer88. Need more. You have no idea how happy i get when i see just one new one. I need a life**

Finn woke up 3 days later inside a hospital in the Candy Kingdom.

"Where am I?" (I just fucking told you dumb ass) he asked groggily not knowing if anyone was around as he sat up. "You're in the hospital Finny." a familiar voice told him. He turned to try and see who it was through his blurry vision. As it cleared up he was able to make out the figure of Marceline standing next to hid bed looking down at him. "Marcy?" he asked She bent down and kissed, "You'd better hope so with how you were just kissing." she said in a soft joking voice. His vision finally cleared up completely and there she stood in all her radiant beauty. He saw her hand was bandaged and looked down. "Your hand." he said blankly. "Its nothing compared to what happened to you." She said trying to make his sad mood disappear. "I'm sorry." he said in blank voice. "Wow. Your sorry I got a little burn when you're burned like a marshmallow. You may not think you're a hero anymore but that will never change." He smirked, "Maybe not but Jake did always say you were a bad influence on me." he said in a sly voice. "Oh did he now? Well I guess I'll just have to see how much influence I have on you." she said in a seductive voice. She slowly leaned in and kissed him deeply. They remained like that ill she floated onto the bed so she lay next him, their lips never separating. Jake walked in a few minutes later, "Am I interrupting something?" he asked sarcastically. The two separated, remaining in the hospital bed together, as they both groaned at the intruder. "So how you feelin buddy?" Jake asked. "Better about 20 seconds ago but I can complain to much." He told his brother. "Anyone know when I can get out of here?" "Well the doctors said you were healing incredibly fast and that if you woke up by today you can be out my tomorrow afternoon." Marceline told him. "That's great." Finn said happily. "You know Finn, at first I wasn't happy about you and Marcy but now I'm all good with it." Jake said approvingly. Finn gave him a shocked smile, "Oh really now? What's with the sudden change of heart?" he asked. "She was by your side right after they finished bandaging her hand she came in here and never left your side." Jake said nodding his head. Finn looked at the queen, "You stayed in this crappy room for 3 days?" He asked. She wrapped her arms around his stomach and rested her head against his chest and nodded. "You didn't have to do that." he said. "Yes, I did. You got hurt protecting me. Besides, I don't like not having you around. You were gone two full years, you're not getting away again so easily." He smiled at her response as he kissed her forehead. Just then PB walked in and instantly her face became red with anger but tried to hide it, "Marceline, you shouldn't be in bed with-" she stopped when she stared into the demon red eyes of Finn. "It's like a glob damned mute button." Finn said in amazement. Marceline looked up to see his eyes red, "Can you make your eyes different colors too?" she asked through a smile brought on by his last remark. "Yeah," he said as his eyes turned a deep dark ocean blue instead of their normal light steel blue color, "But blue has little intimidation factor and black is just to scary." he winced in pain as he finished his sentence, "Ow, I'm sorry Joey but it's true." PB and Jake looked at him confused while Marceline giggled like a little girl since she was the only one that understood what he was talking about. "It's a long story, I'll tell you later Jake." he explained. "I wanna hear it too." Complained PB. "Well that sucks for you doesn't it pinky?" he retorted. Just then a candy citizen rushed into the room with Finn's clothes in hand, "Hi Finn," the little one said in a energetic voice, "There's a man who request your presence outside." "Who?" Finn asked. "He wouldn't say, just he wanted to see you." Finn sighed as he began stand up, "Finn, you aren't allowed to leave till tomorrow." Pb said. "And what will you do if I try to leave?" He asked seriously. "I'll call my special candy police." She retorted. He walked over so he was face to face with her, their faces only millimeters apart, this got Marceline mad. She didn't like her being so close to him. "Well guess what?" Finn stated. "What?" she asked seriously. A smile appeared on Fin's face, "Fuck da po-lice." he said jokingly even though he was serious. Then he made everyone leave and began to get dressed. When he came out the room he was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, black jeans with a white belt, and his normal high tops. "Where's my jacket?" he asked. "I'm sorry Finn," Marceline began, "the flame whore burned it beyond repair." He just shrugged, "That was my good jacket too. Eh, well there's still plan B." he said. "What's plan B?" Jake asked. Finn held up his finger telling them to hold on as all three electrical powers began to surround him and were gone as fast as they appeared. Now, on Finn's finger was a blue tattoo of a ring with little leave designs on it, a black Celtic cross on his left bicep with a vine of ivy twisting in and around it, "There's a red eagle on my upper back too. I'll show it to you later if you want." he said. Marceline and PB were speechless. They didn't think the already handsome and sexy hero could look so badass now too. "You wanna stop gawking PB?" Finn asked. She quickly snapped back to reality, "What about her?" PB complained, pointing at Marceline. "She's my girlfriend, I'd be more worried if she didn't gawk like that every now and then." he said and then turned began to make his way out of the hospital followed by his happy yellow dog and best friend, an angry pink princess, and a vampire drooling over him. As he left, he saw instantly who had wanted to meet with him. (I am trying to describe any main character from Assassin Creed. I cant for the life of me describe their attire). He stood 6'4 like Finn, he wore a long sleeve tunic underneath a metal chest plate that was only visible by its shoulder pads sticking out since he wore another hooded tunic over it, hood up, covering his face, that hung all the way down to his ankles, split down the middle in the front, back, and sides, allowing movement easily. He wore a metal glove on his left hand and a leather vambrace on each forearm, each with something attached to the bottom. He wore a suede belt that covered his whole stomach. Attached to it is a sheathe that runs across his chest, over his right shoulder, down his back and back to the front, connecting to the belt. Lining the belt, are throwing knives on the front and on the side of the of his body, under his left arm by his waist. Another belt, was attached to the one on his stomach holding a silver sword, which Finn could tell was extremely sharp from the 20 feet away he stood. He looked up and saw Finn before his friends, and PB, had made it out of the hospital. The second his eyes locked onto Finn a warm smile appeared on face, which the man allowed to be him see. The smile quickly faded when his eyes located Marceline leaving the hospital and grabbing onto Finn's hand. What was once a warm welcoming smile was now a snarl of anger.

**Thanks for reading. Sorry if the description of our new friend sucked, i couldn't put it into words. Im still looking for some new FInnceline fictions to read so hit me up**


	12. Chapter 12: Reveal

Chapter 12: Reveal

**Hey guys. Sorry i didn't update i had to go to my cousins sweet 16. It was terrible. There were plenty of hot girls there but i'm socially awkward with anyone i dont talk t on a regular basis so i was kinda stuck talking to my mom since i no longer talk to my dad who i live in the same house with. its weird cuz my parents aren't divorced and i dont even pay attention to him. Rambling bout shit you guys don't care about so go read the new part.**

The man quickly charged directly for Marceline. Finn dashed and stood his ground a few feet in front of her, but that didn't change the mans target. He continued to run at an amzing speed and when he was only about 4 feet in front of Finn he jumped, pulling his legs up to is chest, arms extended. He would have landed directly on Marceline if Finn hadn't reached up and grabbed his foot, pulling him down straight into the ground. He landed with a thud as he crashed into the ground, his head smacking the unpaved street of the Candy Kingdom.

He rolled away from Finn and stood up looking at him with sadness in his face as well as anger. He charged again, this time at Finn. Finn tried to prepare himself for his enemy, but he hadn't fully recovered yet and was unable to block his attack. The man raised his right hand slightly above his head as he charged and from his under vambrace, a blade appeared extended 6 inches past the tips of his finger tips. The blade pierce through left shoulder and he let out a slight grunt of pain, trying to hide his pain. The blade went all the way through till it came out the back of his shoulder and the man was able to grip the top of Finns shoulder with the same hand the blade had extended from, "I'm sorry my brother." he said as he threw Finn off to the side and jumped onto Marceline, his feet hitting her shoulders and pushing her down to the ground. "FOR MY FAMILY." He yelled as he raised the extended blade all the way above his head. Before he could bring his hand down, Finn tackled him off her, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER." he yelled violently his eyes turning black. With the last of his energy, Finn shocked the man with just enough energy to knock him out. Once he passed out, Finn was soon to follow.

2 days later

"Ugh. How is it I know where I am?" Finn asked not knowing if he was the only one in the room since he hadn't opened his eyes yet. When he did he saw Marceline floating to his right in her sleep above a chair that had been given to her while she sat next to Finn, waiting for him to wake. To his left he saw the man who put him in the hospital, once again. He too was in a hospital bed, the only difference was he was cuffed down to the bed. Finn looked over to the window to see it was the beginning of sunrise, so he decided to go back to sleep. (Idk how you do that after like 4 days of sleep and 20 minutes of being awake but…. Fuck Logic)

He woke up, again, to Marceline in the chair next to him. "Hey." she said to him softly. "Hey yourself." He said jokingly. She gently placed her lips on top of his and he gently pressed up to her. When he tried to push up on his elbows to intensify the kiss, he quickly rolled over in pain, clenching his shoulder with his right hand, releasing only a grunt of pain and an angry sigh. "Sorry about that." Called the voice of the prisoner, "I'm not to fond of blood suckers who have killed my family. I'm surprised you are." Finn was angry now, "Don't you dare speak to her that way." he said in a dark gravely voice. He smirked, "You know what she is, but do you know what she has done, brother?"

Finn was taken back by this but his anger had not subsided. "I, have a brother. He is not you." "Then, it would appear you have three brothers,…. Brother." "Even if you were my brother," Finn said through hate and distain, "I would never give you that title." he stopped to breathe, his heart was racing at the though of losing Marceline pained him to no end. "You almost took everything away from me." he said in pain. Marceline blushed a little at his word but continued to look on in sadness and fear. She couldn't stand to watch Finn like this and was afraid of what this man claiming to be Finns brother would say. "She took everything from me. And you, Finn." he said in a heartless crisp tone. He swallowed, trying to keep the tears out of his eyes. "What are you talking about?" Finn asked, the anger and hatred in his voice had been replaced by confusion. He turned and looked at Finn, "You, are my brother Finn and she…. Killed our family." Finn look at Marceline, her eyes were beginning to turn red, "I'm so sorry Finn." she said. He looked at the ground shaking his head, "No. No. He's lying"

"No I'm not Finn. It was the spring but it looked like winter because we lived near the top of a mountain. Dad had set up a small farm a little ways down the mountain so we would have enough food. We were inside the house our father had made year before my birth, just sitting around. We were just sitting around inside I was only two, our other brother, Jason, was only 1 and, you were only about 6 months. I have no idea what any of us were doing but it was peaceful. Calm quiet, a little boring, but we were happy." he paused for a minute and took a breath. "I though I'd be used to telling this by now." he chuckled sadly, then continued, "On the drop of dime, all the happiness was gone and she appeared. She attacked our father first as out mother tried to gather us all to run. She got you, couldn't get Jason, and I wasn't in her line of sight so she ran with you. Dad fought valiantly but was killed and drained and then left in pursuit of you and mom. I," tears welled up in his eyes, "I," he paused again a tear running down his face, "I couldn't find Jason and I didn't know where mom went so I just sat by dad waiting for him to wake up." he said through tears flowing down his face and more welling up in his throat. "I don't know how long I had been there but eventually some men showed up and asked me what happened. I told them my family was attacked, my mom ran off with one of my brothers, and my other brother was missing. They brought me somewhere they said it was safe. I asked them about my mom and you, and they told me she was dead and you were gone. It turned out, those people me were the Assassins Guild." he smiled and laughed through his fading tears.

"They trained me and made me the man you see before you." he looked over to Finn, "You take a moment to process all that." Finn looked at Marceline, tears were now streaming from her eyes as if they were waterfalls. "Why didn't you tell me?' he asked Marceline. His tone shocked his brother. There was no trace of hatred or anger, just nothing. "I didn't know what to say Finn. Was I supposed to say, 'hey Finn, I know we were just jamming but I just wanted you to know I killed your real human family in a fit of hunger. Sorry.' I didn't mean to Finn. I was lost in the mountains, there was nothing red, and I saw someone in the house. I went on a bloodlust/hunger psychotic tangent." She couldn't say anymore and fell to her knees crying. Finn struggled to get out of bed, but he fought through the pain and got out of the bed on the opposite side of where Marceline was and began to work his way over to her, his stiff legs causing him to limp. He reached his hand down to her and she looked up in disbelief that he would even look at he would even look at her let alone offer his assistance. She took his hand and he hoisted her up. He was the only thing holding her up, her legs were like spaghetti and weak since she was so beaten emotionally. Not to say Finn wasn't but he was taking it with acceptance. "What are you doing?" his brother asked him, anger in his voice.

"Shut. The Fuck. Up. 1. I had believed my family had either abandoned me or was dead since the day I learned I wasn't a magical dog." Finns brother gave him a puzzled look. "Not that long of a story but one for later. 2. I know Marceline. She isn't about that life anymore. She doesn't kill people or even drink blood. She drinks he color out of red things. 3. I don't even know you. You are just someone who came out of the blue and started calling himself my brother. I don't even what you're name is. You could be the god damned Lich in disguise for all I know." The mentioning of the Lich made Finn's brother shake. "James. My name is James. Most people call me Jimmy though." "Whatever. 4. And most importantly, Marceline means everything to me." This made her look up, shocked he would say something like that, especially after everything he just heard. "How can you say that." James yelled to him. "She killed our family." Finn sighed, "How am I to hold a grudge against her for killing people I never knew. Yes they were my biological family, but I was raised but others, who are my actual family. I'm sorry if what I say disappoints you, but what I say is true and the same applies to you. And no matter what you say, you will never, ever, EVER, lay a hand on her." James took a minute to think as Finn worked his way back into bed bringing in Marceline with him.

"You're right." James finally said. "I barely knew them either. I just wanted closure for it all. I wanted payback for the life that had been taken away." Finn nodded. "I understand. But haven't you had a good life?" HE shook his head, "Yeah. I have. I learned some pretty cool things on my journeys." "As have I. That what our kind of life is like. Though yours involves a lot more money changing hands for the death of people." "True but what about you?" "Most of the death I've brought was for the good of Ooo and its people. I'm done with going out looking for people to help though, I'll just do it if asked." "Mind if I tag along sometime. I'd like to be connected to, as far as either of us know, the last member of our biological family." "I'll say yes after I have my friend do a DNA test. Till then, I say no, I will reconsider after the DNA test, but for now I'm going to sleep. This has been emotionally exhausting." "Sleep well my brother." Finn looked at Marceline who was asleep, curled up, her head on his chest, "Oh, believe me, I will." he stated as he drifted back into slumber.

**How was that. No cliffhanger either. No they dont have sex next to his possible brother in a hospital. you pervs waiting for a lemon will have to wait a while. how long? idk im making this shit up as i go. DONT JUDGE ME. Okay you can if you will review. I'm gonna try and keep updating daily, buttt i also am trying to have life so it might be every other day. Bye till chapter 13**


	13. Chapter 13: Family Time

Chapter 13

**Alright Alright alriiiiiight. Its story time bitches. I hope you guys are enjoying the story and i'm sorry if you guys are ever having problems with my grammar, i never pay attention in english so pm your questions about whats happening so you dont get lost and can remain happy.**

Finn woke up, once again, only now it was almost night and only the tips of the sun could be seen now. Marceline was still asleep next to him just as she had been this morning. He looked over to see James too was asleep. He began to think that , if he was in fact related to James, he would treat him like a brother…. As long as he didn't try anything with Marceline again.

Finn sat there happily as a Doctor Princess came in, "Oh. Your awake." She said. "And in bed with it. Shouldn't she be in a coffin?" she added sarcastically and dryly. "Talk about her like that again, and you'll be the one in a coffin." He stated calmly. She began to shake in fear. "Now, I'd suggest you get me discharged and him uncuffed and discharged." "I can do none of that. Neither of you are to be discharged till tomorrow and when he is, he will be going to the dungeon to await a trail for assault, attempted murder, and loitering."

Finn sighed heavily, "Get me the princess." he commanded and she went off to find her. A few silent minutes later she returned, the Princess right behind her, "What is it Finn?" she asked. "I want you to run a DNA test." She gave him a puzzled look, "Who will I be testing?" "My own and his." he said nodding his head in James' direction. "Why?" "He claims to be my brother, I want to know." "Fine. I already have your DNA in the storage banks and we took some blood from him, I'll have the result in a few hours."

He shook his head, "Good. And there is one more favor I must ask." "What?" "If he does turn out to be my brother, I need you to pardon him for his crimes." "Why would you want that? He tried to kill you and Marceline." she said her name with a slight tone of anger. "He didn't try to kill me. If he wanted, I don't believe we'd be having this conversation and he had his reasons for wanting to hurt her." He pulled her closer to him no wanting to think about losing her, "But we had a long conversation and now that is, hopefully, all settled."

She nodded, "Upon he result, I will pardon him, depending on what is determined." He nodded, "Thank you. Now is there any chance of me being released today?" he asked hopefully. "Nope." she said followed by a joking laugh. "We still need to do surgery to put your shoulder back together." she said seriously. "You couldn't have done that two days ago?" he asked sarcastically. "No. We had to wait for the swelling to go down." she said as a matter of factly.

"Just give me my pants." he said. "Why?" "I have Cyclops tears." PB quickly sent off a nurse to get his pants. She was back a minutes later. He took his pants and reached his hand around searching for the vial, then he moved deeper into the pocket. And deeper. And deeper. And deeper until his whole arm was engulfed in his pocket.

Then his face lighted up, "Got it." he exclaimed. Bubblegum the nurse and the now awake Marceline looked at him their faces stunned with astonishment. "What? You guys act like you've never seen enchanted pockets." their faces quickly snapped back to normal at his explanation as he applied the drops.

He sighed in pleasure, "That is so much better." he said as he began to move his arm and stretch out his shoulder. "Nurse, check his shoulder and if it is all healed, prepare the paper work for his release, TOMORROW." She emphasized. He nodded his head, "Its official,… you hate me don't you?" She smirked, Lets call it even for you leaving." she said as she began to walk out. "That was your fault!" he called after her.

"Well looks like I cant take you home and rough you up a little bit." Marceline said seductively. "Says who?" She looked at him, surprised the once nervous around girl boy she knew, was now, not so shy. "Your brother is right there." she said. "Supposed brother." he corrected. "Just close the curtain." he said nonchalantly. "That won't effect the sound." She told him. "What sound?" he asked, no longer certain of what she was talking about.

"You two are talking about two separate things all together." Chimed in James. "She wants da D and you just want to make out. He may be able to talk all confident now but, he wants to take things slow, like at a snails pace. You two, uh, you two talk it over." The couple stared at him, their mouths agape. "Come on." he said as if he was trying to say something but couldn't find the words.

"Listen, I know,….. I know, he is my brother and I'm just trying to be a good brother and help him. I know I have only known him about 6 months 2 days and a couple hours but he is family and it means a lot to me, so even though I have yet to forgive you, Marceline the Vampire Queen, there will be no more attempts to your life by my hand," he paused for a moment, "as long as you do nothing to my brother. Now, could you two hold off your little talk while I call in a nurse to bring me a TV so I can tune you out."

Finn just sat there and smiled, "Yeah, we can wait. I'm not going anywhere." he said almost to Marceline, to put away some fear he knew was lingering inside her. She smiled and floated back into bed with him, wrapping her arms around him and him his one arm around her. "NURSE!. OH NUUUUUUUURSE!" James yelled loudly, causing Marceline and Finn to laugh at his stupidity. "You know there's a thing to call a nurse the nurse over, right?" Finn told him, he just laughed. "Yeah. I know. I just like my way better." he told him. They all shared a laugh. "Yeah he's definitely your brother." Marceline said through laughter.

**How was that. I'm going to be getting into some actual action in a few chapters i have one more charector i mad who has been slightly intoduced enter the frame and will play a role in the future. So be patient my friends. dos va donia (i'm not russian so i have no diea if thats how spell it but i do know its goodbye sooooo) Dos va donia.**


	14. Chapter 14: Momma told you no strangers

Chapter 14

**Hello. I am sorry i upload the chapter but forget to add it to the story i feel like an idiot. I'm so sorry. On another note, from no on i will now have a guest for my chapters: please welcome, Peter griffin**

**Peter: Why am i here and why are you doing this?**

**You are introducing the chapter and doing the disclaimer**

**Peter: Exactly. You haven't done a disclaimer yet**

**0.0 FUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCK MEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHH**

**George Takai: Okayyy**

**Not seriously George. Damn it i knew i was forgetting something. Just do our first disclaimer **

**Peter: okay. Sember2013 owns nothing except the ideas he stole but can get away with.**

**Seriously Peter**

**Peter: I am being serious**

**Touche'**

(A few hours after the end of the last chapter, still in the hospital)

"Finn." Pb called as she interrupted their family bonding moment. "Yes Peebles?" he responded. "I got the DNA results back." she told him. "Well don't keep everyone in suspense, tell us." James said. She sighed sadly, "James you," she stopped letting the tension grow till it was annoying. "This is going to be one of the few times I tell you this but, WILL YOU PLEASE TALK." James said. She smirked at him, "With an attitude like that, maybe I just wont tell you at all." She said arrogantly. "Come on PB. He just wants to prove I'm his brother." She smiled at Finn. "They are very alike. If they're not brothers, its just creepy." Marceline told her.

"Well I guess it won't be that creepy then." She said happily and walked out, leaving a key on one of the unused monitoring machines. Finn walked over, picked up the key and unlocked his new brother. His brother stood up and they looked at each other silently. They were so similar, Marceline thought except James had some facial hair growing in and his hair was a darker, dirty blond color. They stood like two giants, both the same height, the same cold stare. The stare warmed up when the two welcomed a hug from each other.

"I'm happy to know, I am not the last human.' Finn said. "As am I." his brother agreed. "I would love to stay and reminisce about our lives, but I have to get Marceline home and she and I have some things to discuss." James smiled, "Say no more my brother, I understand." "I'll have PB give you one of the FURNISHED houses in the kingdom. Would you prefer on the outskirts of the kingdom or the heart?" "I don't care quite frankly. I would prefer in the middle of those two options. If possible." "I'll get HER right on that." "Does that mean I have to sit and talk with her?" he asked sadly. "Sorry." Finn told him as he left to go retrieve his clothes.

After changing, he and Marceline enjoyed a happy silent walk back to her house. The moment he got into the house he crashed onto the rock hard couch. "I don't even care that I feel like I just jumped off a building and my pelvis exploded on a rock, I'm just glad to be out of the hospital." Marceline floated over and landed on his lap, straddling him, "I'm glad you're out too." she said as she crashed her mouth onto his, quickly slipping her tongue into his mouth. His battled hers for dominance until Finn gently pushed her off. She pouted. "Marceline. We have to talk." Her pout didn't fade, "I really wish you hadn't you used those words. I get you aren't experienced in this field, but no one likes to hear those few little words." she said, worry in her voice. He laughed, "I get it. But no need to worry, we had to talk anyway. And you are right, I'm not experienced in relationships at all. I've had one girlfriend. For a few days. When I was 13. that's why I wanted to talk." The smile appeared on her face again, "Okay, what do you want to talk about?" He smiled, "Us. I don't want to mess things up at all, so, I want to take thing slow. Like my brother said, at a snails pace."

She smiled at him, "I like that. I haven't had a good boyfriend I a few hundreds years so I think this is a good idea." They smiled at each other. "But we can still do what we've done so far right?" She said quickly. "Beside the touching? Yeah. We'll get to that stuff later." She didn't say anything else, just hopped back right on his lap and shoving her tongue straight down his throat.

5 months later: Marceline and Finn are going strong and have moved in together in Marceline's house, James has a badass house and has made no attempt on Marceline's life, Jake is engaged to Lady, she is pregnant and they live in the tree house. Finn is returning home to his house with his brother James after a week long adventure. They are both beaten but happy, and Finn is now taller then his brother at 6'5.

He walks into the pitch black house, "Huh, I though Marcie would be home. I missed her." he said a little disappointed. "I missed you two hero." a voice whispered in his ear. He jumped and reached for the light switch. When he found it and switched it on he saw all his friends and they all yelled in tandem, "SURPRISE!" A shocked smile found its way onto his face, "Thanks everyone. But, uhm, what's this for?" he asked. Jake stepped forward, "I can explain that. When you were found by our parents, we looked at you as if you were born that day. Your brother though, found your birth certificate which says you were born today, 17 years ago. So happy second 17th birthday." Finn walked up to jake bent down and gave him a monstrous hug. Finn was to big to even call it a bear hug anymore.

"Thanks Jake. And don't you ever forget, we're brother too." Jake smiled, "I would never." James stepped forward, "I would like to think of you as a brother as well. Even if you don't like me, you watched out for the pip-squeak. That's enough for me." Jake laughed, "yeah. You're an honorary member." Everyone laughed. "And how am I the pip-squeak? I'm bigger then both of you." "Yeah but you're also the youngest of FOUR." stated James. "That reminds me, we gotta fill him in on that mission thought up of." "Oh definitely." "Later?" "Yeah"

"Oh hey guys, sorry to interrupt here but we have whole part at the Candy Kingdom the EVERYONE in this room knew about cept Finn, soooo you wanna get going?" asked PB sarcastically. "You knew?" Finn asked James. "Yeah." he answered. "Whatever." he sighed happily, "LETS GO PARTYYYYYY!" Finn Yelled. "YEAH!" everyone yelled and they went off, except for Marceline and Finn who waited till everyone was gone so they could go together.

Everyone was already in the castle when the couple arrived when an armored figure stood, blocking the door. Around him lay scattered, knocked out banana guards. His back leaned against the doors of the castle with his left foot against the door. He looked up at him and Finn instantly got a bad feeling.

**Who is this mystery man**

**Peter: Oh thats easy: It's-**

**NOOOOOO. They're not supposed to know who yet**

**Peter: Then why'd you ask**

**It was a rhetorical question**

**Peter: Are you making fun of me? CUZ I'M NOT RETARDED.**

**Calm down there fat man. Just say goodbye**

**Peter: Fuck you all**

***Sigh***

**George Takai: Oh My**

**What i have i done to myself**


	15. Chapter 15: Family feuds

Chapter 15: Family feuds

**Welcome to chapter 15**. ** Introducing out new our new guest since the last two? i guess you could call them didn't work out to well, Sheldon cooper**

**Sheldon: Actually, is doctor sheldon cooper**

**youre fired. now please welcom our other new host Rex Ryan**

**Rex: I want feet**

**God damn it just like you will be with the jets soon, youre fired. now 3rd time host, donad trump**

**D: Before you can do anything, i'd like to say,... youre fired.**

**No you are, should be the president. fourth time, uhhhhmmmm stewie griffin?**

**Stevie: Burn in hell**

**Fuck, i was relying on you for chapter 19. SO how bout... GOT IT. PEPPERMINT BUTLER**

**Pepper: Sember owns nothing except the things he made p and can get away with.**

**Good enough. And i mention this in this chapter, i like video games so dont hate on me for the second game attire i've used.**

**Peter: and you wonder why you can't get a girlfriend**

**1. how'd you get in here. 2. what are you talking about**

**Peter: Found another genie. You write bad stories and pla to many video games**

**You're really more of a dick in person then on the show**

**George takia: So. he's not wrong**

**Yes he is. I've had a girlfriend this year.**

**Peter: 2 months ago and it ain't looking like much will change.**

**George: peters winning 2-0**

**Fuck you guys**

**Peter: Girls, talk to him, he needs help. only nice girls though.**

**Thats just creepy. I'm sorry girls he's just being a dick. I'm gonna have security take him out before he says anything else. GO read.**

Finn stared at the man in his armor. He stood about 6'3 and wore a full body suit, sealed to his body. It had places where instead of bulletproof metal, he had bullet proof clothing. On his mask was an orange visor covering his eyes. (He looks like master chief. I cant describe him. Sorry I like video games. I have ps3 so fu xbox I just like Halo)

"Finn the human. I have been sent here to fight you. Not to the death, just a test of dominance. Hand to hand combat." He said, his voice making him sound lightly robotic. Finn looked at the ground around the man, "I think you've had enough of that for one day." he told him jokingly. "Why don't you come inside? We're having a party. Tomorrow, we have our battle."

The figure shook his head, "I'm sorry, but it must be done today. I have no option. If you do not accept, I will be forced to beat you." he said plainly. "Of all days. Fine lets get this over with." Finn said as he took off his sword. The man threw off some weapons that Finn had never seen. He'd seen similar one in the wasteland but not that high tech. "Lets dance shall we?" asked Finn jokingly.

The two walked at each other and each took a simple fighting stance. The armored man made the first move, taking a swing at Finn's face, which he easily dodged and raised his knee into the mans stomach. The man fell to his hands and knees out of breath, while Finn fell onto his back holding his knee. "Fuck." he exclaimed.

They both stood up now angry at one another. Again the man threw a punch with his right hand and Finn raised his left hand to block it, not hitting any metal. Finn used his right hand to punch the man in the orange visor causing him to back up, stunned while Finn gripped his hand. His mask was as strong as his armor. Finn charged and speared the man to the ground, not caring about the pain in his shoulder, he began to rain down blow after blow to the mans mask each shot hurting his hand as much as he hoped his punches were hurting the man. He couldn't tell, he only made exasperated sounds at each hit.

The man took his opportunity to take the offensive when Finns left hand finally gave into the steel of his armor. He threw Finn off him and speared him only instead of taking him to the ground, he drove him spine first into a house, Finns head whipping into the wall on impact. The man began furiously pounding on Finn's face with lefts and rights until Finn collapsed barely conscience and bleeding. The man had punched the wall and was now walking away in pain.

When he turned his attention back to Finn he saw him running full speed at him. He was hit in the face by Finn's dropkick and stumbled back until he hit the wall of a house. He looked up and was met in the face with another dropkick and his head left a dent on the wall on impact. He sighed in pain. Finn took a few steps back and charged full speed at him. Right before impact Finn jumped and turned and let the side of his body crash into the man with all the fore his body could manage.

His side hurt but he tried it again anyway, to the same effect. When he went for it a third time, he got caught by the man and was forced into a bear hug, the grip around his waist. Finn was finally feeling the mans physical strength. He tried to push out of the submission, but was to no avail. He pushed himself away from the mans body in order to give him room to try and fight out.

Finn head butted the man, doing little to his opponent. He began punching the man, left, right, left right, left right, his hands in tremendous pain, but he had no choice. He grabbed the mans head and head butted him again. This time Finns head hurt even more. But he did it again, now he could feel the blood trickling down his head. Through the pain, Finn noticed the orange visor was beginning to crack, so he head butted again. The crack grew, and again he head butted him. Finns vision was beginning to get blurry from the blood in his eyes, the pain of the bear hug, and the imminent concussion.

He wasn't going to stop as he drove his head into the mask and visor again, this time cracking it into pieces, like shattered glass. This made the man release Finn as the man put his hands over his face. Finn roundhouse kicked him in the stomach, then regular kicked him, then he turned his back to him and kicked him a third time causing him to bent over and fall to his knees. Finn ran and kicked off the building with his right foot and delivered a huge kick to the side of the mans head, knocking him out as Finn fell flat on his back on the ground.

"Marceline." Finn called over to her groggily. She quickly appeared next him, sitting him up and lying him against her body. "Yes Finn?" she asked he was breathing heavily as the adrenaline left his blood, "Go get bubblegum and tell her to put him in the dungeon. There's something very weird about him. I don't know what but there is something." "I can't leave you here. What if he wakes up? I don't now where Bubblegum is."

"Don't worry. I've got him. Both of them. Go" said James. "Where'd you come from?" asked Marceline. "The party. I came out to look for Finn and yourself when I saw him kick that guys skull in. now go." She nodded and went off to find PB. "Do you know him?" asked Finn. James sighed with seriousness forming his face, "Finn, I think that Jason. Our other brother." he told Finn as he passed out from blood loss, head trauma, and shock.

**DRAMA BOMB**

**Peter: FAGGOT**

**how'd you get back in here**

**Peter: Desn't matter. Ladies he's **

**Shut up**

**Peter: years old, smart**

**thanks**

**Peter: has some friends**

**Skimped me on that one**

**Peter: decent athlete**

**Skimped me on that one too**

**Peter: and is lonely**

**NO IM NOT**

**Peter: ROADHOUSE**


	16. Chapter 16: Knockout

Hey guys. Im sorry if this does turn out short. I made this on my phone when im usually doing it on my laptop. My dad took that for no reason cuz he is and always will be an a class DICK so if the format or anything is weird im sorry. I also probably having problems uploading daily for a little while. So anyway lets get onto out guest today. Hopefully it wont be to bad. Please welcome johnny test

*rocket goes off

And hes dead. Great. So how about kramer

*busts in through door* im here. Wheres jerry?

He'll be here later, for now just read your line oon the script i gave you earlier.

Kramer: sember does not own anything used in this story except the thing he made up with and can get away with.

Thats not on the script i sent to you

Kramer: hold on bucko theres more, hahaha i got you faggot. Peter strikes again. Ps you will never find a girl that likes you

:'( the only other person thats told me that is my second best friend.

Kramer: wiat theres a pps. And brian was right when he told you that youre unloved.

Lets just go to the story while i go cry

Chapter 16: demon blood

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK" Finn yelled. Marceline looked up at him worried, "whats wrong Finn?" He looked like he was about to cry, "this is the third time in a month i've woken up in a hospital" he said. She just sighed at him, "how long have i been out?" He asked. "A few hours. Those cyclops tears are a hell of a thing aren't they?" He chuckled, "yeah. Dont kill headaches though." He said annoyance In his voice. "Well you'll be happy to know that were still gonna throw you another birthday party." She told him. "Hey did james tell you anything about ja- that guy?" He asked her. "Yeah. He thinks its your missing brother jason. He already took a dna sample to pb. She's checking it against yours and james'. The test result should be in soon." She told him and almost as if on que PB walked in. "Do i really need to be here again?" Finn asked. She sighed, "yes you do. Just kidding. Youre fine but thats only cuz of the tears now shut up while i tell you the results." Finn jokingly crossed his arms and pouted. "Lets just give james a minute. He'll want to be here." Finn groaned, "come on PB. Yell spoiler alert first. You basically gave it away." "Oh hush you." She said as james walked in. "Great, now i can tell you the results. Finn, James, Jason is your brother." Finn looked over at his brother, both of them had the same smile on their face, but finns quickly faded. "Well that still leaves one question. Why'd he want to fight?" Finn stated. "More then one question little bro. I wanna know where he got all that armor and equipment. It was all high grade metal and his weapons were some crazy tech." PB's eyes lighted up when he said there was new advanced technology, "you say he has new tech? I want to see." "No" finn and james said casually at the same time. "Aw but why?" She whined. "Its his. We'll ask about it when we go see him. He'll tell us where he got it and hopefully we Can get more." Said james. She just pouted and left. "So where is he?" Questioned finn as he stood up. "Candy prison hospital ward. You gave him a pretty nasty concussion. Remind me to stay away from your right." James joked. "Stay away from my girlfriend and we wont have that problem." He joked back. "ouch. That one was a little below the belt. Lets go, i wanna know where he's been." James said. "Can he go later? I had some plans that were interupted." Marceline said as she licked finns ear. He tensed up as a smile appeared on his face a mischievious grin as well. "Sorry marceline. We have to go now before they put him in the dungeons. He is clearly a capable fighter but in his state, he wont make it an hour." "What do you mean? You said he was in the hospital ward." He shrugged, "they do things weird here. Theyre only gonna keep him till 12 tonight. Then hes in with the rest of the nasty convics." Finn looked like he was in thought for a moment, "i'll have PB put him here. She'll pardon him of anything he did here and he'll be released just like you were. That is if he doesnt keep trying to rearrange my face." "Ok. Plus i dont think he'll even know where he is till some of that concussion is gone. They said hes been saying some really weird stuff about rainbow moneys doing backflips on trampolines whil punching ice rabbits." Finn and marceline both had puzzled looks on there faces till they burst out laughing, james stood there and chuckled at there reactions. Finn got up After falling from laughing so hard. "Come on marcy. Lets go see PB and then we'll go home." She smiled up at him, "ok finn." As they walked down the hall james could hear finn say, "i dont know what you had in mind, but on my birthday i would have alloweded it, now it snails pace again." He heard marceline release an upset grown but then scream in happines as he picked her up bridal style and carried her through the darkness into the candy kingdom.

How was that guys?

Peter: you suck

Fuck you. I know it couldve been more but i dont have my laptop to make it.

Peter: oh no im saying you just suck in general.

Why do you hate me?

Peter: i dont im just making you into more of a man so you can get a girl.

Stop making fun of me.

Peter: stop being a lonely single bitch

:'( sorry this took so long. I thought i could make it on my patop my now

Richtoften: YOU THOUGHT WRONG

WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?!


	17. Chapter 17: Demon Blood

**Hi everybody. Once again, i made this on my phone? The only reason im able to get this posted is probably because my friends let me use his\her(JK) cuz its a he she or i got my laptop back. Im too lazy to change it after ive written it. So now welcome our new disclaimer dude, wwe superstar, RANDY ORTON**

**Randy: thank you for having me. I am the apex predator Randy orton**

**Peter: we know he kinda just told us that.**

**Randy: shut up. Do not disrespect me or sember. Understood**

**Peter: first of all his name isnt sember. He doesnt even like being called his real name anymore. Second, im not scared of you. I fought the giant chicken.**

**Randy: the giant chicken you say? Well that is quite a foe. But *quickly rko's peter* i killed the giant chicken.**

**He doesnt die randy.**

**Randy: *frowning* oh**

**Its ok buddy, but can you please do the disclaimer**

**Randy: oh yeah. Sember does not own anything except for what he has created and can get away with.**

**Peter: *grogilly and out of it* i like chicken and waffled on pasry dick. *gets punted by randy***

***smirks evily* i think im gonna keep you around**

Chapter 17: Answers

"PB?! YOU HERE?!" Finn yelled. He waited a few seconds and began walking up the stairs up to BP's room, while holding Marceline's hand. She was floating a few inches off the ground and was trying to snuggle up to Finn as much as possible without making it awkward for him to walk.

As they closed in on the top of the stair case they heard someone yell for help. Finn let go of Marceline's hand and ran as fast as he could and in one fluent motion he drop kicked PB's doors open to see James pushing PB away from his face, he lips puckered for a kiss. Finn can see his face, even though his hood is up, and it is pleading for help.

"PB. Get off him." Finn said calmly. She pouted, "he asked me to do something for him, so i asked him to do something for me." She said somewhat seductively to James. He shuttered at the actual meaning of those words. "That something would happen to have been you would it, bonnibel?" Marceline joked. Finn snickered as James' face got sadder, "ha ha." PB said plainly, "I can't have Finn anymore so i figured his brother is the next best thing." James face was shocked and a little upset, "so I'm a rebound and im second to my YOUNGER brother. We," he moved his pointer finger back and forth pointing at himself and PB, "will never happen after that one. Im sure you'll try on Jason next."

"Speaking of Jason, we need you to put him in the hospital, exonerate him for all crimes, but leave him hand cuffed to the bed until after we talk to him." Finn told PB.

"I suppose that can be arranged." She said. "It will happen." Finn said, "Or else." James added on. She looked at them a little frightened, "I'll get right on it." She said. "That's more like it." Stated Finn and Marceline, James, and himself left the room and then the castle.

Once outside the castle Finn and Marceline burst into laughter. "What?" James asked stupidly. "The look on your face when she was pushed up against you." Finn said while bent over holding his stomach from laughter. "And how you were letting her bully to the point you were in that position." Marceline added lying on her back floating, also holding her stomach. "What were you even doing here?" Finn asked.

"I was coming here to get Jason be taken out of the hospital." Finn was calming down from his laughing fir, periodically chuckling through breaths, "I told you me and Marcy were gonna take care of it." James just looked at the ground in embarrassment, "I know, I just figured I'd do it since I have all the time in the world."

Finns laugh had died now, "well I'm gonna take some of that off your hands." James looked at him, "how so?" Finn smiled at his brother, "some good ole' adventurin." He said smugly. "Not till after we have had some alone time." Marceline whispered seductively in his ear, causing another mischievous smile to show on his face. "And after we talk to Jason." Said James. "Of course." Finn said to both of them.

They smiled at him, "2 days. Then were going to check to see if Jason's awake. Till then, me and Marcy are going back to her house. And to keep you company will be Jake, cuz you're staying at the tree house. Finn said. "What are you two goin to be doing for 2 days?" James asked. Marceline smiled mischievously but Finn spoke, "We'll figure that out as we go along." he said smug smile.

2 days later (Marceline's House)

Finn was groggily making his way to the answer the knock on the door. When he did he saw his brother standing on the porch. "Whoa dude, you look like hell." James commented. Finn chuckled, "I haven't slept in 2 days." A smile came across James's face, "No, we didn't hit tier 15. We were pretty close though." He assured his brother. "So much for taking it slow." James said jokingly. "Well, anyway get dressed. We're going to see Jason and Jakes already at the hospital waiting."

Finn sighed, "Give me a minute. I have to tell Marceline." And then he went back up the latter into Marceline's room and came back a few minutes later dressed in black skinny, jeans blue and black high tops with a dark blue zip up hoodie with the eagle on the back, and his sword strapped to his back. "You told me your jacket got destroyed." Said Marcy as she floated over to say goodbye. "I had another one on my pocket." He told her. She laughed, "That is a really useful pocket." "You have no idea." He told her as he kissed her goodbye.

The brothers walked to the Candy Kingdom, both looking very shady with their hoods up. Finn stopped to change his jacket black and put the blue eagle and the one stripe on each sleeve. When they reached the kingdom the two brothers raced from the entrance to the hospital like they were five years old. It ended up with both of diving head long to touch the hospital first. It didn't change the fact that it still ended in a dead tie. The two brothers walked into the hospital to be met by their other brother, Jake. He looked at them wondering why they were laughing. "Come on you two knuckle heads, we have another member to add to the family." Jake told them. "Let's hope." Said Finn. And they all walked to the room to see Jason lying there on his bed watching TV, bored out of his mind. He looked just like James an Finn, tall, gold blonde hair, green eyes but just as clear and piercing as James's or Finns "Hello." Said Finn as the three entered the room.

"Hey there." Jason said, "How ya doin?" They looked at him, "A better question is how are you doing?" asked James. "I get where this is going. You want to know why I wanted to fight you. I came because I was instructed to. By whom? Yours, except for the dog, and my father." Said Jason. "Our father is dead, that memory is singed into my brain." James said almost defensively. "Wrong. Your step father is dead. Our father isn't even human. That's why you're alive." Jason said nodding to Finn. "What are you talking about?"

Jason sighed almost annoyed, even though he was enjoying seeing his younger, older, and the step brother he would accept for the first time… with them knowing he sees them, "Well our mother, who was the women who gave birth to us, she was our actual mom, but she couldn't handle living with our father. It was to chaotic for her. So she left and took us. James, do you remember a man that would periodically visit us?" James held his chin and looked at the ground in thought for a minute, the room became quiet to give him full concentration.

After a moment of thought he spoke, "Yeah I do. He didn't acknowledge dad, he just played with the three of us. I liked it when he came over. We all did." Jason smiled and nodded his head, "That was our dad." "Hold up. Let's just wait a minute." Said Finn. "James told me what happened. I was taken by mom and he was hidden and later taken by the League of Assassins, but what happened to you?"

Jason nodded his head, "Well that explains James's get up. I thought it looked familiar, just couldn't put my finger on where I'd seen it before. Anyway, onto you question, our real father was on his way to pay us another visit. He arrived just before that demon attacked our home." He said a little angrily. James just looked at Finn accusingly. "But when it burst through the door, dad grabbed me and ran. He said that he couldn't see either of you and our mom was missing. He figured she had both of you. Years later he found you," he said to James, "and then you." He said to Finn.

"He decided it was best to leave you two alone. You both looked happy and healthy so there was no need to interrupt your lives. Until now. You, Finn, have changed. You are no longer that noble hero that I used to be spent to spy on, are you?" Said Jason. Before Finn could say anything, James spoke, "You said on him?" "Both of you actually. I was usually sent after Finn and one of my teammates was sent to keep tabs on you." "Why?" Asked James. "Dad wanted to make sure you guys were ok, so he would send us to check in every now and then. So anyway, where the hell have you been for the last two years Finny boy?" Jason asked. "I left Ooo because of some issues I was having." He responded solemnly. "Let me guess, it was that pink bitch wasn't it?"

Finn was taken back a little, "How'd you know?" Jason chuckled, "You think I wouldn't see that clear crush you had on that girl for years? I'm no idiot. So where were you?" he looked at his brother intently for a second, "Simply, I was in hell." He told him. "The wasteland. Never thought you would be so hard headed and stupid to go there. That's why you're not your old self. What happened to you?" Finn told him of what happened while he was in the wasteland. "So, your ¾ demon now. Hmmmm." They all looked at him puzzled, "What do you mean '3/4' demon?" asked Finn. "Oh damn." Said Jason as he face palmed his face (yes, he face palmed his face) rather hard. "Whoa, not so hard you're still recovering from a concussion. Now go on." James said.

"Wellllll, our real father, mighta, kinda, sorta, may have, possibly, been a…. demon." Jason told them a little worried about how they would respond. Jason and Finn kept looking from one another to Jason for several minutes before finally just shrugging. "Does this change much?" asked Finn

"Not too much, we are just the sworn enemies of vampires now." Jason told them. Finn looked like he had just been punched in the stomach when he heard that and James looked extremely worried. "You more than me or James, since you are more demon then both of us." Jason continued. "Um, about that Jason…." James began but quickly trailed off. "What?" asked Jason. "I'M DATING THE VAMPIRE THAT KILLED OUR FAMILY." Finn accidentally yelled out. "Ummm, are you an idiot?" Jason asked with sarcastic anger. "Don't freak out Jason. She's actually not like most vampires and shes pretty cool, nice, and has a slammin body." James said, trying sort things out. "Was she nice when she KILLED AND DRAINED OUR FAMILY?" Jason was getting angry now. Finn couldn't even defend her because he was in disbelief. He thought he was going to lose her because of what he is.

"Hey, why don't you shut the fuck up and look at your little brother for a fucking second you mothafucker. He does not want to lose this girl. And you will not be the one that separates them. You don't know her. She didn't mean to attack us, and I know how that sounds, but its valid and she is forgiving. The first time I met her, I tried to kill her and accidentally put her boyfriend, your youngest brother, and myself in the hospital. Like the next fucking day, she welcomed me like an old friend, granted that was after I promised not to try to kill her. Give her a chance." Jason nodded in agreement." "Good, now Finn? GET OFF THE FUCKING FLOOR. Nothing will change between you and her. You're still you and she is still herself. She cares about you and that enough." That seemed to be enough to snap him out of it as he began to stand back up and collect himself.

"Jake, take him back to Marceline's house and fill her in on EVERYTHING. Including us being a family of human/demon hybrids." Jake nodded as he walked out with Finn silently. "And you," he said to Jason, "are going to be nice to her, you are NOT going to try and kill her, and I don't care what happens, that's what you're going to do. You get an opportunity to prepare yourself, I didn't. You are going to stay in the hospital until after you have met her and have been cleared."

Jason sighed, "Fine, but can you stay and watch TV or play checkers or something with me, I'm bored to tears here and that PINK BITCH keeps asking me where I got my armor, weapons, and tech from. It's so goddamn annoying." He said. "At least she didn't almost rape you." James joked. The two of them sat there and laughed and joked and watched TV and played the old crappy board games until they both passed out from exhaustion early next morning.

(A few minutes after Finn and Jake left the hospital: Marceline's house)

"Yo, Marcy." Called Jake. The Vampire queen floated out and quickly noticed the disheveled former hero. "What happened to him Jake?" She asked. "Well it turns out he and the rest of his blood brothers are…" he trailed off. "Are what?" she asked, worry growing in her voice. "Demons." He said flatly. She looked at him with a blank stare, "Annnnd?" "Well Jason told Finn that Vampire and Demons hate each other and he's worried it'll cause you two to split." She stared at him for a second before laughing. She floated over to Finn and hugged his head, her side against his chest and almost instantly his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close to him like she was about to leave him in at any moment.

"Oh Finn, don't you remember? I'm half demon because of my dad." she told sweetly. That didn't cause him to loosen his grip at all. "Finn, you don't have to worry about me leaving. I'll always be right here." She assured him. He loosened his grip but didn't let go. "Hey Jake, why don't you go visit lady? I'm gonna cheer up Finn." He looked at her accusingly, "You stay away from tier 15." She laughed, "He'd be mad if I tried harder then I already have been." "Ok. I'll see you guys later." He said as he left

Marceline slipped out of Finns grasp and led him into the house, 'Man, that whole thing really messed him up' she thought to herself. She sat Finn down on the rock hard couch and sat a foot away from him, holding his hand, trying to comfort him. "Finn, are you okay?" she asked. He pulled her into his chest and gripped her tightly in hug, "I don't want to lose you." He told sadly. She hugged him back, You don't have to worry about that hero." She told him.

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Marceline noticed Finn's breathing pattern had changed. "Big oaf fell asleep." She said softly before falling asleep in his massive muscular arms.

There it is guys. I tried to make this one longer and better than the other due to my absence. Im so sorry. My dad, as I told you, was being a douche and I got a new laptop that isnt broken to do the storyon so I hope you enjoy and you all had a merry Christmas and I hope you all have a happy new years.

House: House

Peter: Roadhouse

Fuck

Richoften: Maxis

You again

Captain Quark: Its quark-tastic

Where the hell are you all coming from?

Black Dynamite: Black Dynamite was once a child but he was neva no boy

My friend Brian: I beef queef on nigger tits

That's not sanitary

Sheriff Bart: Where the white women at

That it everyone GET OUT Happy new years everyone


	18. Chapter 18: Welcome To The Family

Holy Crap guys. I'm sorry about how long this took. It kept getting deleted and other shiz, plus the holidays didn't make it easy either. I hope to be back on track by Monday. I'm always tired when I usually added or made a chapter. Anyway, I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year. And now to introduce our guest for the day, please welcome, the lead singer of Avenged Sevenfold…. M. Shadows.

Shadow: Thank you for having me. Now for the disclaimer, Sember2013 does not own anything except what he has thought of and what he can get away with.

Thank you. Now without any interruptions by some fat drunken bastard, to the story.

Chapter 18: Welcome To The Family

When Finn woke up the next morning, Marceline was still asleep in his arms. He sighed in relief, all his fears of her leaving were gone. Not wanting to wake her, he sat and thought. He was wondering how James had handled Jason. He wanted to know if he would have another brother or a new enemy. His thoughts, and Marceline's sleep, were both disrupted by a knock at the door.

Finn gently removed Marceline from his chest and laid her down on the couch. Finn walked over and opened the door only to feel a fist hit his face, "Oh shit." Finn heard someone exclaim. After a moment he saw James standing above him with his hand on his back. "Aw, what the hell man!?" Finn yell whispered so as not to wake up Marceline. "Sorry, I was just going to knock again. Anyway Come on, were taking Marceline to meet Jason."

"Not now, she's sleeping and I just woke up." "What the hell is wrong with you two? You have the weirdest sleeping patterns ever." "What do you expect from a demon-vampire and a demon-human? Jackass." "Whatever. I can't believe you guys are still sleeping. It's one P.M." "Wow. Really?" Cuz I don't give two shits. We'll go see him later. By the way, how'd your talk with him go? "Couldn't have gone better. He has agreed to see her an hear her story and then make a decision on if he can try and put it behind him."

Finn just shrugged, "I hope he can, I don't want to have to fight and most likely, eventually, kill him." James was taken aback by this, "You're kill your own brother for her?" he asked. Finn walked over to the plastic round table set up on Marceline's porch and gestured to an empty chair, offering his brother the chair. When they were both situated and comfortable in their white plastic chairs Finn answered his brother, "As of this moment he is no brother of mine. You are because you no longer represent a threat to Marceline. He is a different story though. He has yet to align himself with me. I'm sure this sounds cold to you, but….." he trailed off. "What is it?" James asked. "I think I love her." Finn stated boldly but almost in a whisper. James couldn't help but smile proudly at his brother, "I know I haven't really been your brother for a long time, but I can't help but feel proud of you. I have no idea except I'm witnessing my little brother become a….. What's the word I'm looking for?" He pondered in thought for a moment before his face lit up and he snapped his fingers, "Ladies man. That's what I was looking for." Finn chuckled softly, "Lady man, bro." Finn corrected. "The whole time I was gone, she was the one person who never left my thoughts. I missed Jake too, but this was different. I felt empty." "I don't know how you could feel like that with 3 super charged demons living inside you." James joked.

Finn chuckled, "That's true, but there is something about that I haven't told anyone about those 3. Would you like to be the first?" "Fuck yeah motherfucker." Finn began to whisper his secret in his brother's ear. When he was finished James was shocked, "Really?" James said astounded. "Yeah. Way too powerful. So anyway, I'll go wake up Marcy and meet you in the hospital in about an hour." "Agreed. I will see you later." The bro-fisted, and then James left.

Finn returned inside to see Marceline was no longer on the couch. He went into the kitchen looking for her and found her in the kitchen (hehe). "Hey Marcy." He said, making her jump a bit. "Hey Finn. When did you become so quiet? I used to be able to hear you from a mile away." He chuckled and walked over to give her a huge hug. She kissed his lips and before things could get really heated up, Finn broke away… reluctantly. "We have to visit my brother today. He wants to talk to you." She pouts wanting to keep making out, "Fine, but can we go now? I want to get back to business." He smiled at his queen, "Yeah, he's waiting. By the way, don't care how strong you are, I'm not leaving you alone with him."

She gave him an angry look, "Finn, I'm a thousand year old vampire who is immortal. I don't need you to protect me." His face was serious, "Yeah, well he's related to me and if he's anything like me, he'll give you one hell of a fight." He joked. "Pfft. Whatever hero. Let's go already." And off they went reaching the hospital in a couple of minutes.

They walked up to his room and Finn nocked on the door and waited for a response. "Come in." he heard someone call .He opened the door and walked in the door first, Marceline following behind closely. "Hey Finn." James said to him. "Yo bro." Jason said. "Hey guys. We're here." Jason's eyes narrowed as he began inspecting Marceline as she walked out from behind Finn's massive frame. "James?" Jason asked. "Yeah?" "You lied to me." "How?" James asked, a little insulted that he was being called a liar by his brother.

"You said, she had a slammin' body. That's not slammin." He said. Marceline was taken back by his words. Few people had the gus to say anything like that because of the fear of a painful death. Jason's words got Finn a little mad. He wasn't about to let ANYONE insult her. Jason saw the anger on their faces, "Whoa, calm it down there broski. Let me finish, she's not slammin'. That's too much of an understatement." He said as he began gawking at her chest.

This did nothing but make Finn a little madder and Marceline blush a little, not as much as if Finn had said it, but it was still noticeable. "So you see one of the reasons why your brother, your younger but much stronger, violent, and mentally disturbed brother, likes this girl a lot." James said cautiously. "Which is why you need to pick your words very carefully." He continued. "Of all people it had to be the terror of Ooo and the girl that killed his/my family. Don't worry bro, I have no plans on taking her away from you. Now could you and you leave?" He said to his brothers. "I would like to talk to Marceline now." James stood up to leave the room but Finn didn't move. "Come on Finn. I'm not gonna do anything. I just want to know why. Apparently she has a good reason and I want to hear it. I want to be with the rest of my family." James grabbed Finn's arm and began to slowly pull him out of the room. Finn sporadically moved out of the room, his eyes never moving from Jason.

He wanted everything to go well, but he was nervous. He didn't trust him to let the past go. Jason had this hatred inside him for too long to just let it go. Finn desperately hoped he was wrong. While Finn and James waited they went to the waiting room and watched TV. After an hour or so of the most boring TV ever, some documentary about this terrible band called One Direction from before the war. They would have loved to change the channel but since many of the people of the Candy Kingdom didn't like Finn for leaving, the lady at the desk wouldn't give them the remote and the buttons on the TV were broke, so the wait seemed so much longer. When they went in Marceline was floating on her back and Jason with a tear running down his face.

"You don't have to worry about me and her. Hatchets buried deep. You got a keeper here Finn. Never forget it." He said happily as more tears began to flow. "I won't and tomorrow, you'll be getting out. Docs said your all better." Finn said happily "Thank glob. His place is so boring." They all laughed, "You think this is bad? You, James, and some crazy bitch put me in here within the span of a month." They all laughed again.

The Next Day

Jason grunted as he stretched out his body out. "I never want to be in a hospital again. So where's my armor?" Finn's face turned into one of distress, "Shit. I think Bubblegum has it." "Oh you have got to be kidding me. Come on lets go get it." Jason said. "She better not try anything again." James said a little afraid. Finn and Jason tried to restrain their laughs but still chuckled loudly.

When they got to the castle the trio ran up to Bubblegum's room to see her about to start taking the armor apart. "YOU GET AWAY FROM THAT YOU THIEF!" Yelled Jason. "I'm the princess of the Candy Kingdom. I can take whatever I want, whenever I want, from any resident of the kingdom." She said smugly. "I am no citizen of yours. I am a citizen of the Nightwalker Kingdom and one of the three heirs to the throne. Now return to me everything that was in my possession and get really mad. Don't let he name fool you, the citizens of the Nightwalker Kingdom do not fear any light, including the sun."

PB quickly stepped away from Jason's armor and her face became petrified with fear. "The Nightwalker Kingdom?" "Yes." He responded without even glancing at her as he began to gather his items. "But it and the Demon Kingdom were wiped out in the war." PB said in disbelief. Jason laughed, "In order for a war that reached that level of magnitude, there must be a winner. It has yet to be decided as both kingdoms regain their strength and rebuild their armies. The war will start again. And there will be a victor this time. I guarantee it." He said angrily.

"Hold on a second." Finn said. "Did you say you are one of three heirs?" James said finishing Finn's thought. "Daddy's got connections." Jason said as he walked into PB's bathroom to change into his armor. Not a word was uttered until Jason returned in full armor except for his helmet which he would needed to be replaced. "Welcome to royalty Prince Finn and Prince James." Jason joked as he walked out of the room and out of the castle with his brothers.

Whew. How was that? I know it took a long time but I'm trying and my laptop doesn't want to help. Now I have a question for everyone that is willing to give me their opinion on this, do you guys want a happy/sad/more fulfilling ending or a just straight up happy ending? In the end, Finn is still gonna be a player, and there are a few characters that will die regardless. I think the sadder one is more fulfilling and will be better. Your choice.

Peter: Shut up

Fuck you

Peter: Grew a bit of a pair didn't you

I did

Peter: That girl you talking to helping out

Yeah. But that's none of your business

Peter: I read all the texts

How'd you know my password, its 6 digits

Peter: Quagmire found it, don't ask me

Who else but quagmire quagmire

Quagmire: Giggity-giggity goo.

House: house

Peter: Roadhoue

Shadow: SHUT THE FUCK UP. MENENDEZ? GET YOU ASS OVER HERE

Menendez: Yes mister shadow

Shadow: SHOOT PETER IN THE KNEE

Menendez: Yes sir. (pulls out pistol and shoots Peter's knee)

Peter: SSSS ahhhhh, SSSSSS ahhhh, SSSSSSS ahhhhhh, SSSSSS aaaaahhhh

Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year


	19. Chapter 19: Nightwalka

Chapter 19

Hey everyone. Yeah it took a while, sorry. I'm not sleeping a lot and I started watching an old anime show again. Its addicting. I'm also working out a lot for baseball season J

Peter: They don't care. Just keep giving them a damn story.

Hey Peter, how's your knee?

Peter: I'll be quiet.

Good boy. Now everyone, please welcome a douche bag of the year contender, former Hollywood Undead member, Deuce.

Deuce: Ay-yo.

MENENDEZ. Come here.

Menendez: Yes sir?

Plan sierra alpha niner delta bravo chalie echo echo solo lima executive orer

Menedez: Yes sir (leaves room)

One moment Deuce. Just some business. Please do have a seat.

Deuce: Thanks man. I like being in places the my former band hasn't been because it makes me feel more accomplished and less of a faggot.

You are indeed a faggot (Menendez walks in an puts a cup of tea on the table). MENENDEZ, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?

Menendez: That's the order you gave me sir.

(Pulls out book called Menendez: Orders Book) Let's see. (Finds code I was actually looking for) Oh. You're right. I'm sorry. Plan: Falcon Universe Convoy Kongo Herse Impala Malice Unify Personel.

Menendez: Oh. That makes so much more sense. Uno momento por pavor. (Leaves room).

Deuce: So what's that order for?

You'll see. (Menendez sneaks up behind Deuce with a shotgun)

Me: (nods)

Menendez: (Shoots both of Deuces knee's)

Deuce: (Crying like a bitch)

Kill him, he won't shut up.

Woods: Man, I didn't make a sound when it happened to me

Hudson: Neither did I.

Menendez: (Slits deuces throat with locket) I know. I was surprised by that.

Menendez, you did good. Do the disclaimer.

Menendez: Oh thank you signor. Sember2013 owns nothing except what he created and can get away with.

Good Job. Enjoy.

"So we are all royalty?" Asked Finn. "Yup." Responded Jason. "So besides you wanting to fight Finn-" James was cut off by Jason, "I didn't WANT to I was TOLD to. I was just following orders. Against my will I might add." "What do you mean 'against your will'?" James asked, Finn about to ask the same question. "Well, dad can kinda control my mind sometimes. It's a long and very boring story but he made me fight you and he had to do that because I didn't want to." "Why didn't you want to fight me?" Finn asked

Jason chuckled a little, "I thought you'd fight like a pussy ass bitch who was still crying about that pink whore and brotherly love. I wouldn't want to hurt my little brother." He said in a joking mushy voice. They all shared a laugh, "Yeah and look how that turned out for you." Said James, causing them all to laugh even harder. "So when we going to visit?" asked James. "What are you talking about?" Jason asked. "You know its rude to respond to a question with a question. Jackass." Finn said. James chuckled as Finn was being scolded by Jason. "So when are we going? I'm guessing "dad"," James said making finger quotes around the word dad, "sent you to fight Finn to see if he was ready to come "home"." He finished, also adding finger quotes to the word home. "How'd you know that?" Jason asked.

"I was just guessing it was a rite of passage kind of thing." James told him. "Good guess." James said, congratulating his brother. "Wait, what about James. Did he send you after him too?" Asked Finn. "Fortunately for my FACE, no. We could never get a good track on him since he was always moving." Jason responded. "Well that's all fine and dandy but it doesn't answer my question. When are we going?" James asked a little frustrated with his lack of answers.

"You two aren't going to the Nightwalker Kingdom. You guys are happy here. Finn, you think he will be as forgiving as James or I have been to Marceline? Our father is not immortal, but he has been around two thousand years. He lived through the Great Mushroom War and before it. He had a wife and family then and they all died and he couldn't save them. He actually WATCHED them all die from suffocation from the polluted air, to the heat from the explosion, from the radiation poisoning them, from the explosion launching debris through the house like bullets. He lost a wife, four daughters, seven sons, and nine grandchildren. He had a nice large home on an open spacious plot of land where twenty three of them lived happily, until that day. Eleven siblings, four nieces, and five nephews, of ours died. I don't care if we would have only been half related. I would have liked to have known them, or at least their however many grandchildren it would be up to by our birth. And to make things worse she's a vampire. Before the Nightwalkers joined with the Demons, the Nightwalkers had a bloody war with the vampires. It made them so weak that they had no choice but to push the merging of the two kingdom about fifty years ahead of schedule. You don't want to go there Finn. Neither do you James. Who do you think tried to finish off the Nightwalker's after both them and the demons armies were too weak to fight off anything. It was the assassins. They had been getting contracts on some rather evil people from the Nightwalker Kingdom after the separation of itself and the Demon Kingdom, but our father wouldn't let them in and when we were two weak fend them off anymore, they attacked. All of them. A few thousand of us were able to escape. That sounds like plenty to escape but before them, we numbered at two million," tears were flowing strongly from his eyes at this point, "and before the war we numbered at 350 million people. The demons numbered at 347 million before the war, and left with just over a million. I saw the battlefield, and it is still littered with bodies. So long after too. We have rebuilt just as the demons have and the war will restart; only the ending will be different. We will win. But it doesn't change the fact that no matter who you are, no matter who you're related to, or what you've done, you will be hate and attempts will be mad on your life because of your affiliations."

There was a moment of silence. It was broken when Finn said something so intelligent it rocked the fabric of the universe, "So?" Jason looked at his brother, his mouth agape by the utter stupidity he was capable of. "We can take care of ourselves. Plus he's a master assassin and I'm a 4-in-1 outlet. A supercharged outlet. A badass, supercharged outlet. A sexy, badass, supercharged outlet." James and Jason were both laughing at how serious Finn sounded when he said that, even though they knew he was kidding. (Everyone reading this, the next part may end up effecting the story.) Finn actually thought the opposite of himself. His emotional and mental wounds he had suffered throughout his whole life healed, but just because a scar doesn't show, doesn't mean it's not there. Those scars ha eventually linked themselves to his physical one. Each one just a reminder of a time he felt helpless or wasn't strong enough, or let someone get the jump on him, or just failed for a second. It didn't matter anymore, they all hurt one way or another, but he never let that show. Just hid it with a smile or anger whenever he had the chance, snapping quickly and having a short fuse. He didn't like it, but in arguments he would go into defensive modes and would say things he didn't mean.

When his brothers stopped laughing they got serious again. "How will he even know about Marceline?" Finn questioned. "Well, since you have, or had, such a high status in Ooo, I don't know what it is now but, because of your status, people were wondering who you'd end up with. Eventually their curiosity got so strong that people, kinda, may have, sort of, made a pool." Jason told him. "What?" Finn responded flabbergasted (Yup it's a word). "Yeah, people have been betting for….., let's see if you're 17 and it started in Ooo when you were 13," Finn was shocked. He was wondering how large the pot could be. "And in the Nightwalker kingdom, it started when you were 14. And for each pot for who people you thought you would end up with, there was another pot for who they wanted you to end up with. Usually they voted the same for each so if they were right they really cashed out."

Finn chuckled, "How did the Nightwalker Kingdom even know about any possible interests I could have?" "My interest were very detailed and weren't kept secret from the growing public." Jason said. "So who did dad wager on?" asked James. "That one was weird, on the who you hope you would end up with pot, he bet on that Susan Strong girl." Finn pondered that for a moment, he would never. "And what about who it would be?" asked James. "He bet on Marceline." Finn raised in eyebrow in question and a sly smile rose across the face of James. "Smart man." Commented James.

"Wait before we go any further, I just realized something." Said James. "What?" asked Jason. "When you were telling us about the war and what not, whenever you were talking about the Nightwalker's you said 'we'. 'We will win this time', 'we have rebuilt'. Why?" Jason smiled, "I forgot to tell you about that. Our mother was, like one eighth Nightwalker or something like that. And the rest was something called, Irish. Apparently they, and the Americans I believe they were called, were the badasses of the world before The Great Mushroom War." Jason told them. "Explains why we are such badasses." Stated James. The brothers laughed, "So how about we head over next week?' Finn suggested. "Yeah." Agreed James. "You guys are stubborn asses. You know that?" Jason said to them, annoyed by their persistence. "I'm taking that your giving in and the three of us are going to the Nightwalker Kingdom." James so boldly stated. "Rub it in why don't you." "Don't worry we both will." Said Finn.

Just as the three brothers were about to go join some of their friends a messenger ran up to them out of breath. "Sirs…. your…. presence's…. have been… requested by…. the king….. of the mountain kingdom." He said between breathes. "Whoa, calm it down there buddy. Catch your breath and explain the situation." James told him. After a few moments, the man recomposed himself and stood up straight, "Thank you sir. A war has broken out between the Fire Kingdom," his mention of them made Finn angry but he said nothing, "and the People of the Water Kingdom and we the people of the Mountain kingdom are caught in the cross fire. We have sent messengers to deliver a request to both kingdoms for them to move their fight, but they either refuse or send back the decapitated remains of our messengers. We gave up on asking and thought that the former Hero of Ooo and his brothers could help us." "I'm in as long as I don't have to help any citizen of the Fire Kingdom." Finn said to the man. "No sir, we'd prefer you hurt them both as much as possible." A smile broke across Finn's face, "Then I'm in." "Me too." Said James. The two battle ready brother looked to the third to see if he would be joining in their war games. "Sounds fun." Jason said after a moment. "Plus it's on our way to the Nightwalker Kingdom."

"Good. Tell your king we will be in the fight tomorrow night and that it won't be long till it's over." Finn told the messenger. "Thank you sir. Glob bless you." "It's God a-hole. Now go." Finn told the man, and without another word he was running back to deliver the message. "Now, we all have to go pack and I have a vampire girlfriend that is probably going to be a little pissed at me." Said Finn. "Agreed." Declared James and Jason at the same time. James and Jason went to James's house in the Candy Kingdom to prepare and Finn went to Marceline's.

When he got home Marceline zipped through the air and tackled him with a huge hug. Before he could even say hi her lips were locked directly on his and he loved every moment. She laid on top of him pressing his body into the hard cave floor below, but he didn't care. He loved the warmth that her cold body made him feel. After a moment she parted from him and slowly began floating higher into the air, her eyes closed and a soft smile on her face.

"What was that for?" Finn asked, the same smile on his face. "I have no idea. Something came over me and I couldn't control myself." She responded softly. "Well, I guess it's almost time for tier 15." Finn Whispered to her. She floated down so she was upright behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "How about now?" she whispered seductively in his ear. He groaned unhappily, "I can't." he said sadly.

"Why not?" she asked angrily with a look of worry on her face. "Whoa, calm down Marcy. It's not why you think." He told her, instantly knowing that she thought he was either leaving her, or cheating. "Then why?" she just asked sadly. "My brothers and I are leaving to end a war tomorrow. After were done there, we're going to the Nightwalker kingdom to visit our dad, the king of the kingdom." She was in shock and she felt bad about what she was thinking. He would never do that and she knew it, she just jumped to a conclusion without thinking about who she was talking to. "SO how long will you be gone Finny?" "About a month. Maybe a little longer." Her sad expression saddened even more. "That's to long." She said as she gripped him in a tight embrace.

No matter how big and strong he got, a tight hug from her would always be able to crush him. He quickly returned his embrace as much as he could through her bear like grip. "Marceline?" "Yeah?" "As much as I'm enjoying this, you're killing me." She quickly let go and floated back a few steps worth of space. She looked down out of embarrassment, a deep blush on her face.

Finn walked over and laced his arms through hers, wrapping them around her small petite frame. He pulled her into his large chest, which was met by her rather large chest (If ya know what I mean :p). He grabbed her hand, which was small compared his bear paw of a hand, "Come on." He said. "Let's go inside." Pulled her inside and put her down on the couch and told her to wait while he took a minute to pack. When he returned he threw a bag next to the couch and inserted Heat Signature 7 into the DVD player, then finally sat down next Marceline.

They watched the movie for about an hour till they passed out in each other's arms. When they woke up, Finn grabbed his bag and he and Marceline went to his brothers and his meeting spot. It was a sad farewell till his return. Marceline wanted him back before he was even out of her sight. She hated watching people leave, a lot of the time she never saw them again.

(1 month and 2 weeks later)

Marceline was where she watched, Finn and his brothers leave. It was about one in the afternoon. It was a bright sunny day with a few small white clouds in the sky. She had been going there every day and waited till the sun was gone and there was no longer any chance of him returning that night. She had stood there just watching and waiting with her umbrella to protect her from the sun for 3 weeks. She had been getting more and more worried, until on this day she saw two figures appear on the horizon.

As they got closer, they looked more familiar until she saw who it was, but the sight didn't put her worries to rest. She saw James and Jason walking in very nice clothing; James was twirling a crown on his index finger and Jason had a similar crown connected to a belt loop on his nice denim blue jeans. When they were close enough to talk, Marceline wasted no time with pleasantries, "Where's Finn?" Her voice was riddled with fear and worry "Is he…?" She didn't want to finish that sentence. She couldn't if she wanted to.

"Well hello to you too." James said sarcastically. "How are you? I'm good too. How's things been? Good. Oh, our trip was great. The war was nothing. Our dads kingdom is nice too. We got these nice crowns." James continued, mocking Marceline's lack of pleasantries and caring about the two guys that, if things remained good, were going to become her brother-in-laws. "Come on James. She's just worried because she is clearly in love with him." Marceline's face became twisted with embarrassment and anger at the dissection of her feelings. "Don't worry he's fine. A few days before we left the Nightwalker Kingdom he got a letter. And it wasn't from some girl, if that puts any fears to rest. It was from a source of his. He's been looking for something since he came back and it's been found. He's going to retrieve it. It means something to him." He was going to continue till he saw how mad Marceline looked.

"He's going to get it when he gets back." Marceline said. "Calm down. He said he was only going to get before coming back because its location was close to the kingdom and it would be easier and faster than coming back and then going to get it." Jason told her. "I don't care." She said and then floated away. "He is so screwed." Stated James. "That's putting it lightly." Said Jason.

(8 days later)

Marceline was waiting in the same spot she had been in since Finn left. She was enraged and was going to really give it to him when he got back and it as go time. The day was not as it was when his brothers had appeared. Dark grey clouds loomed menacingly overhead. He appeared on the horizon, just as his brothers had, a pitch black silhouette. When he as close enough to see his features, she saw his shirt was torn with what looked like claw marks, and was barely holding together. The cuts on his chest would definitely scar something Marceline knew he would hate.

Running down his arms and off his hands were long river of dried and crusted blood. It was also in his hair. His light blue faded denim jeans had the same claw marks but were in better condition and were holding together better than his shirt, but none of that removed the smile on his face that grew larger when he saw Marceline waiting for him.

He walked up to hug her, but was met with her fist crashing into his face. After he regained his composure after stumbling back a step he spoke, "Ok, I guess I deserved that." YOU GUESS?" Marceline yelled as she punched him in the face again. He stood up tall not turning his head back to face her. He put his hand to his mouth. When he pulled his hand away, he saw he was bleeding a good amount from his mouth.

Before anything else happened, James, Jason, PB, and Jake began watching the events unfold. Shocked they stared wide eyed and worried. They all knew a fight between these two could be like a second Mushroom War.

"Now you're getting me mad." Finn said with an eerie calmness in his voice . "I'M GETTING YOU MAD?" Marceline yelled. "Yeah. You are. I had to go get something important." He replied in the same tone. "Oh really? What did you have to go get?" she asked in a mocking baby voice. Finn's eyes narrowed, his patience was beginning to run thin. "I went to g-" he was cut off by Marceline, "You know what I don't care." She said angrily as she brought her fist forward to punching him again.

Finn's face turned into an angry snarl, teeth bared, like a rabid wolf. "Don't give me that look." Marceline commanded as she brought her fist forward to punch him again, but he caught her fist a few centimeters from his face. He bent her wrist back causing her much pains as she fell to her knees, making him look like a mighty oak next to a little sapling. He threw her by her hand a few feet away and slung his bag around so he could rummage through it. He pulled something out of the bag and turned to begin walking away. Marceline sprang up and flew at him at full speed.

Finn just side stepped slightly, caught and flipped her, causing her to crash into the ground hard. He took a few more steps, moving away from her before throwing the object at her, "That's what I went to get.' He said as he continued walking again. Marceline looked at the object and her eyes widened and a tear formed on her face. "FINN." She yelled as she flew to try and catch him, sorry for what she had done. Before she could get to him, a black, red, and blue lightning bolt struck from the sky and collided with Finn. It was so bright Marceline had to shield her eyes and so strong it blew her away. The bolt was disappeared as quickly as it had appeared; only it had taken Finn with it.

Marceline was in tears, broken. She was mad at Finn for bringing back her, at one time, only friend Hambo back to her. She felt so sad as the sky opened up and the rain fell from far up above. James walked over and picked her up bridal style and brought her home.

**OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH SHIT JUST GOT REAL. Lol review everyone. I need minimum amounts of reviews now to sustain my life force. Jk but I WANT MORE.**


	20. Chapter 20: The Fourth Kind Part 1

Chapter 20: The Fourth Kind Part 1

Just making this one so I can leave you guys with a cliffy for a little while. This is the punishment for not enough reviews. M. Night Shamalan, disclaimer

Shamalan: Sember2013 owns nothing except what he created and can get away with.

To the story.

It's been 2 weeks since Finn mysteriously disappeared and Marceline is broken. She has been sitting in a corner of the tree house, in the fetal position, holding Hambo, till Jake carried her upstairs every night when he was going to bed. He would place her in Finns bed and she would get up and go back into the corner every morning. Jake would give red foods and basically force her to eat them.

She never said a word, just sat there with an empty blank stare. Jake knew that Finn would come back, but Marceline didn't believe he'd want her back. She had been such a fool. She had attacked him because she refused to listen. He was the first guy since long before she had become queen of the vampires that was honestly good to her. And she had messed it up because he went to do something for her.

She got angry at herself and a fire began to burn inside her. She had to go find him and nothing was going to stop her. She was going to wait till the sun sank below the horizon and the sky turned black. It wouldn't be long. Just a few more hours and she'd be off. Till then she sat in the corner and waited.

When the sun finally sank she went out the door without a word. She flew off into the night sky searching the ground for him. 'This is gonna take too long.' She thought to herself. She stopped and thought for a moment before she decided to search the places he was most likely and least likely at.

After hours of searching she had finally found a clue, the scent of human blood. She began to follow it, and as she followed the scent, it got stronger. The stronger it got, the happier she got and more she worried she became. 'If the scent was this strong, Finn must be in trouble.' Marceline thought to herself. As she flew through the night sky she began to see monsters, beasts, and demons littering the forest below her. She didn't find it strange since she figured Finn was taking out some aggression.

She got worried when she saw bodies of people from the candy kingdom and several other kingdoms mixed in with the demons. She flew down to the ground to investigate and get a better track on the scent. With all the blood and decomposing bodies it was getting hard to track the single scent, even if she only had to follow the bodies now, she didn't want to take any chances.

Marceline walked over to inspect the massive body of a citizen from the Muscle Kingdom. She was surprised at what she found, slash marks of both claws and a blade as well as bite marks. When she inspected the marks they were not those of a demon. She knew something bad was going down and she had to hurry.

Marceline began running as fast as she could seeing the same scene on both sides of the forest's path, bodies strewn everywhere with no real care who or what they were. Marceline stopped dead when she heard a voice call for her to wait. The voice was riddled with pain. Even though Marceline had to find Finn, she knew she had to help. 'That boy has rubbed off on me too much' she told herself as she turned to go find the source of the voice. "Hello?" Called Marceline. "Anyone out here alive?" She yelled out again, hoping for a response this time. "Over hear." The voice called weakly. Marceline heard the voice come from behind some bushes and ran over to them, jumping over them easily and checking the other side.

Her eyes went wide when she saw the battered form of Princess Bubblegum. "Oh my God. What happened, Bonnie?" Marceline asked with actual concern. If PB wasn't the only extra cue she had in finding out more about how Finn was involved with all this, she probably would have just gotten up and left the princess to either die or be helped by some other unfortunate soul.

"Finn." She said. Marceline grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her up to her face. "What happened?" she asked menacingly. "We were walking through the forest, me and dozens from other kingdoms were walking through the forest." She said in a pained voice. "When he showed up he was angry. He was far away and I couldn't see his face, but the way he walked said it all. You not being by his side only added to the fact you two had a fight. He was walking towards us when a creature showed up. It was gonna kill us all but he just easily cut its head off. When I tried to show him my," She cleared her throat cautiously," "Gratitude, he got mad and I got shocked by lightning."

"Serves you right." Marceline interrupted. "Whatever." She replied snottily, "It was weird though. The lightning wasn't any of the normal colors. It was white." "White?" Marceline said, shocked. "White." PB said confirming. "He looked different too. His hair was light white and his eyes were a really pale blue. I would've mistaken those for white too if there wasn't a black ring around his iris's. He began radiating energy and I guess the monsters were attracted to it because they were coming in droves after him."

"He withdrew his sword again and began slashing everywhere and we ran. Eventually he just appeared in front of us and started attacking. Eventually he got me and I fell here." She finished. Marceline felt sick, this was almost completely her fault, Bonibel had a little blame in this too. Marceline picked up Pb and carried her off, following the scent and trail of dead bodies.

Should have just given me what I wanted. Bye


	21. Chapter 21: The Fourth Kind Part 2

I'm really getting tired of your shit now. I gave you my demands but didn't care because you knew I'd keep doing the story. That's low. Anyway, todays guest is Ezio Alditore.

Ezio: Grazie de mio.

English bro.

Ezio: My humblest apologies my friend.

Its no problem, just do the disclaimer.

Ezio: Sember2013 owns nothing except what he has created and can get away with.

Good job.

Ezio: I HAVE THE APPLE

Okay, while I try to take an ancient weapon from a crazed assassin, you guys read. Seriously, don't help. At all. No word of encouragement either. Just read. Because it's fair.

Chapter 21: The Fourth Kind Part 1

As Marceline ran through the forest, still carrying the princess, the number of bodies was increasing. Piles of them were everywhere. She continued to run through the forest until she reached a clearing. She stopped and surveyed the area. There were hills about 5-8 feet tall everywhere, but bodies were strewn all over them and Finn's scent was so close that he had to be here.

Marceline climbed up a hill to see that in the center of this clearing was a deep crater. The bottom was flat and as Marceline looked, she saw Finn exactly as he had been described by PB. His white hair flowed everywhere since it had grown to reach past his shoulders. He was spinning and slicing demons, monsters, and zombies that came from every direction. She put PB down in a position where she could watch the events happening below and lied down herself to hide.

Finn was moving at incredible speed and was swinging his sword with such hatred. He had killed so many in the crater he no longer had dirt to stand on, just dead or dying bodies. He didn't seem to mind though because he made no effort to escape. He was laughing as he sliced through each creature through a sick smile.

As Marceline watched she saw other new changes about Finn. She saw that Finn no had fangs in his mouth. They were as long as hers but were different, instead of vampiric, his were those of a canines. And he had claw for nails, she could tell, even from this distance, that they were sharp as razors. Those new features were about to come in handy as Finn lost his balance and dropped his sword.

He stumbled backwards into the middle of the crater. When he regained his posture he stood there with his head tilted down looking at the ground with a thousand yard stare, when he started to shake. The white electricity started to spark up here and there around the boy as the demons began clawing their way closer to him. It didn't bother him at all. He seemed calm, like he had given up, even with the electricity starting to appear faster and more frequently till it surrounded him.

Finn looked up, and tilted his head to the left and then the right, surveying the scene around him. His eyes were no longer that heartless white, but a sad red. He looked right where Marceline and PB laid, his expression so sad and filled with betrayal. He looked back to the creatures in front of him and too a battle stance, claw reared and ready with fangs bared.

When he decided that it was going to have to be him that made the first move, he charged with lightning speed and no remorse. He slashed in front of him and elbowed behind him at incredible speed, but no fast enough. As he was slicing down monsters everywhere others were jumping and getting a good bight on him. If they hurt he let little of it show. Any creature that bit him got his hand THROUGH the skull and through them off. When he had some space between himself and any demon, Marceline saw the extent of his injuries. His shoulders and sides were littered with claw and bite marks, blood pouring out of them. She was surprised he was still standing with all the blood loss until, he wasn't.

Finn's knees collapsed inward so he sat here like a girl in a skirt trying to keep it down (you know what I mean, I hope), his arms hung limply at his side and the blood of his enemies dripping off his hands and fangs. He was breathing heavily and looked so tired, for obvious reasons. Marceline stood up to go help him but Finn stood up and spun around to look up at her, able to hear her getting up somehow, "NOOOO!" he yelled to her as his eyes filled with anger.

He was gonna do this on his own and nothing was going to interfere. He steadied his base, bent his knees, flexed his hand to bare his claws, and made is fangs extend so they were more like a Saber Tooth's fangs then a dogs at this point, not as long but still sharp and big. He was revitalized. He held his hands a few inches apart from each other and a ball of white lightning formed between his hands. The ball quickly shaped itself into a sword, as Finn grabbed it with his right hand the lightning broke off like it was glass. The sword was the size of a long sword but Finn held it like it was a dagger. It was bright silver, with a pitch black handle that was slightly lower than the bright silver pommel. The sword that had a cross guard as if it were and old style of rapier, and the blade was 4-5 feet long.

Finn twirled the weapon; it still amazed Marceline that he was able to do that with such a large weapon. He prepared himself, holding his new sword in a battle position. His time it was the demons that attacked. Finn began slashing in a manner that, to a person who didn't know Finn, looked insane and untrained, and dangerous, but that was just how he fought now.

The new sword had helped turn the tide in Finn's favor as he spun and twirled through monster and demons, slicing them all with crazy swiftness. Their numbers were decreasing at intervals from 2-5 with each swing and sometimes more. Finn looked around to see only a few creatures left, no more than 20. Finn was not about to become merciful as he pounced at the monsters, slaying them as they tried to flee.

When he had finished them, Finn gingerly and tiredly, walked over to his demon blood sword, using his new sword for support. Finn held the silver sword to his back with his left hand as a deep blue holster appeared around it and latched it to his back. He stumbled and grabbed his demon blood sword, which instantly tuned bleach white, for support.

He looked up to Marceline with a smile as his features returned to normal, his golden blond hair and deep blue eyes returned to him, as he pulled the sword out of the ground and quickly placed it back down to keep himself standing. After a few moments of deep breathing, he pulled the sword out of the ground and slid it into is black holster. He stood, looking at Marceline with a smile for a moment, no hatred or anger, no sadness or loneliness, remained in his face anymore as he fell to the ground, passed out. "FINN!" Marceline yelled as she slid down the steep slope of the crater, landing in a sea of bodies. She ran across them all not caring what she stepped in, just worried about Finn.

When she reached him, he was bleeding badly and was exhausted. A black sphere left his body and turned into a large humanoid figure, "Typhus." She stated. "No time to talk." He said in a booming voice. "Take him to the nearest hospital now. I'll take the princess back to the Candy Kingdom, while Joey and Johnny clean this up." He said as a blue and red sphere left Finn's body and took humanoid forms. "GO." He yelled, "Or he will die." Marceline jumped into action, "Right." She said as she picked Finn up and flew to the Muscle Kingdom, seeing as it was the closest she knew of.

When she arrived, she flew straight into the hospital and yelled at one of the nurses to help him. Quickly several more of the kingdoms finest ran over to help their hero. He would never lose any fans here seeing as he could beat them all in a fist fight now. "How is he doc?" asked Marceline. "He's nowhere close to being out of the woods. He has extensive wounds, blood loss, and over half his bones are broken." This shocked Marceline since Finn had taken no more damage since his collapse which meant he was fighting in that condition, "He also is suffering from severe dehydration, exhaustion, and some type of poison. His body is naturally fighting it off, which is good because we've never seen such a vicious poison before."

Marceline felt sick. 'Finn is gonna die and it's all my fault.' She thought to herself as she broke out in tears. "WHERE IS HE?!" She hears an angry voice yell. She turns to see a bearded James picking up a doctor by the collar. "James." Marceline yells over to him. He turns to see his brothers queen standing down the hall. He throws the doctor by the collar over the help desk a few feet away, "Have a nice day." Said the doctor, who lay on his back behind the counter, loopy from hitting his head.

"Marceline, what happened?" he asked grabbing her by the shoulders. She quickly explains everything to him. He looked scared when she told him about the white lightning, "Do you know something about it?" she asked. "No. Nothing at all." He said, clearly lying. "Excuse me." Said a doctor. "He's out of his first surgery and things are looking better but he still has a long way to go. It's best if you two go home now. Being here won't help him or you at this time. Come back in a few days when he's done with all his surgeries. We'll send messenger to keep you informed." She said to them. "Thank you." They said in unison as James lead Marceline home.

Oh shit. Now things are serious.

Ezio: Give me my apple and untie me.

No

Ezio: Then can you tell me what happens?

I don't even know that. I make this up as it goes.

Ezio: Very sneaky.

:P Well bye


	22. Chapter 22: Revelations

Hi my peoples. I was recently asked why I didn't give back Ezios apple. It's simple. THAT CRAZY MOTHA FUCKA WAS TRYINNG TO MIND FUCK MA MELON WITH DAT APPLE. Now that that's over, I'd like to thank everyone for over 100 reviews. And someone, idk who, it was a guest, decided to ask me a bajillion questions. I'm gonna answer a few of them.

Is the white lighting a new humanoid power or something? Clearly, more about it now  
Where is Jason? Sleeping?  
Are Joey and Johnny going to eat all those bodies? Probably just burn them  
What happened to Jake? Idk he doing the teir 15 with his hand and Rainicorn  
Why didnt you gave Ezio his apple? I already answered that  
Is Typhon going to rape PB? Its typhus and now, all finns personality/entities hate her  
When is the next chapter? Who knows  
Are my questions ever going to sthap? Up to you  
Am I going to lern corekt gramar eva? Probably not, I haven't and im 15  
Do you hate me now? Nope, I wish for you to mae an account now cuz you seem fun  
Can you answer all this questions in your next chapter? I'm trying to.  
Who would be your next guest? I don't even know that till like a minute before  
Did you kill Peter? Nope, he's in the hospital

Also from another guest: rawr rawr rawr rawr rawr meow meow meow meow meow woof woof woof woof woof! another freaking random comment! and ur story is awesomely awesome! meow meow meow meow meow meow meow! u are probaly wondering, wut the f***, but being random and weird is just one of my many talents and i am really proud of it! ;p! keep on writing and rainbows are pretty, and flip someone today, for no apparent reason! PANDAS ROCK AND CUPCAKES ARE YUMMY AND KNIFES, GUNS AND ANY KIND OF WEAPONS ARE AWESOME! SUGAR. RUSHES. ARE. FUN.

Yes sugar rushes are indeed fun. And from Sauronbaine: Continue or ide ;D

I have no fucking idea what ide is, but I don't think I'd like it so I'm gonna continue. Now, onto our guest, from one of my personal favorite anime's, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Let's just get this over with.

Be nice you little necrophilia loving half breed mutt.

Inuyasha: I only like living girls

Kikyo.

Inuyahsa: Technically she was alive.

And the other one was completely alive and NOT TRYING TO FUCKING KILL YOU. Occasionally annoying yes, but still hotter. Anyway just do the disclaimer.

Inuyasha: Fine. (clears throat) Mhmh, Sember2013 does not own anything except for what he has created or can get away with.

Very good, now on with the story.

Chapter 22:

After a few days of messengers coming to the house delivering updates on Finn, they finally got the ok to come in. Seeing him alive was a relief to everyone, but he seemed so far away, like he was in a place far away. He interacted fine, but at times he zoned out. It didn't seem to worry anyone, except Marceline.

One day after everyone left and Finn was sitting in the room alone, long after the end of visiting hours, Marceline flew in through the window to find out what was bothering him. She quickly jumped back out before she was noticed when she saw Finn talking to Typhus and Joey. "How much time did it take off?" Finn asked the two entities in an emotionless voice. They couldn't look at him, they had sadness and tears in their eyes. "Tell me. Now. I can handle it." He told the two. "It took a lot." Finn nodded his head, understanding. "How much time is left then?" He asked, sadness now in his voice. "Two, maybe three months."

Marceline was scared, she had no idea what they were talking about, but it didn't sound good. "Finn, stop being an idiot and just release him." Joey said calmly, trying to keep himself strong. Even if the three were imprisoned inside Finn, they loved him like a brother. They had no say in their imprisonment but knew that if Finn could release them he would. Not because he didn't like them or the powers, it was because he liked them he'd set them free. It was his kindness that brought them to care for him.

"I'd sooner die then do that." He stated. "You fool!" Typhus yelled. "That is exactly what will happen if you don't." "At least I'll die as myself." Finn told him in a harsh tone. Marceline gasped, at what was said, loud enough for the three to hear of them to hear. "Marceline." Finn called out to the window. She floated in place hoping they'd think it was just an animal outside or something, but to no avail. "Come in. There's no point in staying out there, I know it's you." Finn said to her.

She slowly floated in and landed on the ground. Finn turned to Typhus and Joey, "You two knew she was there didn't you?" Finn said to them. Joey didn't move, just stared at the ground. Typhus nodded his head up and down, "She deserves to know." He said solemnly. "How dare you." He told them as he held out his right hand. Blue and black electricity intertwine around each other as it whipped around his hand. Almost instantly, Typhus and Joey fell to their hand and knees in pain.

Finn stared at his hand with no care as Marceline watched on, unable to help. Finn just admired the twin colored intertwined electrical strands until a glimmer of white appeared in it. His hand quickly shot back as he grabbed hold of it with his left hand. He looked at his two friends in horror. "Oh my God, what have I done?"

Typhus made his way back to his feet and hoisted Joey onto his feet as well. "Finn, it's fine but you need to release him." Finn shook his head, "No. I won't do it. Don't you see what will happen? I will hurt everyone I care about if I do. Just look at what just happened o you two. You know I would never do that, but I did."

Typhus's expression became one of frustration and anger, "You did that because you're beginning to change. That will be the worse it will ever get after a few months after." "And what about the time between me and the somewhat me. You mind as well call me the Lich while you're at it." "Stop being such a stubborn ass!" Typhus yelled. "You're being a selfish asshole. The kind that thinks he's doing the right thing but is actually just going to end up hurting everyone in the process." Added Joey.

"I know I shouldn't but in, but I'm going to, what the fuck are you guys talking about?" asked Marceline. Finn looked at Typhus angrily. He had hoped Marceline wouldn't have had to find out till it was too late. "Sit down Marceline." Finn said gently, gesturing to the chair next to the hospital bed. Marceline walked over and sat down as instructed.

"Marceline, when I told you that there were only three brothers, I lied. There are actually four. When I first gained these powers I was worried. I was worried I'd be unstable and dangerous to all my loved ones. In order for me to feel comfortable with returning one day, I trained these powers and all four of them. I trained their powers and their minds. Each one influences my emotions in different ways whether or not they're active or even in my body. Right now, they are subduing my anger at them while they stand there now. Johnny is too and he's still on clean up duty. As I trained them, they gained stability and I gained more control of myself. I could tell they were under control when they were able to hold a physical form, like they are now, for hours at a time. The first to fall into place was Johnny. He acts all tough but he was easy to work with. Mostly because he has the weakest power but that's countered by the speed his power possesses.

"Next, came Typhus. He was the middle, a perfect combination of power and speed." Typhus smiled at his friend's generous compliment. "He was even trying to speed up the process, working hard when we trained, not to say they all didn't but, he wanted to prove to me he was good enough to stay free. He wanted to feel the love I had felt, just as they all did, but he wanted it the most. For being the evil one you're definitely the softest." Finn's comment caused Typhus to smile as a sad tear ran own his eye. Joey had the same look, with the same tear. "even if the love wasn't directed to him, he felt what I felt, and it was all he ever wanted." Finn said as Johnny walked in and stood on Typhus's left side, the same look in his face as his brothers, only with more tears running down.

"I was happy, but not satisfied with only two being able to travel with me, free of a prison I would have to lock them away in. I was beginning to get worried when after over a year of working together I still had the same numbers on each side. It hurt to think I'd have to punish Joey and his brother who was intellectually matched by no one, just as he was in power and unfortunately, instability. When Joey finally made the breakthrough I was in tears. I was so happy for him. They were more like sons, reaching their milestones and goals, to me by this point. Even though I was happy, I was sad."

"His name was James but he had love for my Irish heritage. I have no idea how he knew but he did, so he asked to be called Shamus instead (Shamus is the actual Irish translation of James). It makes things easier now I guess. Anyway he was getting better, but I couldn't handle it there anymore. As I trekked my way back here, he kept trying and trying and trying but could never get it." Finn said angrily. "I don't know why, I tried to help him, as hard as I could, but I failed him." Finn said as he began to break down into tears. "He said he understood why he had to be locked away, but it didn't make it any easier. When it was done, I began to feel sick all the time. I shrugged it off and eventually it stopped. But a week later Typhus went to check on him in his prison in my body. It was there he found that his energy had become too unstable and was leaking out. The seal wasn't on right and we wouldn't be able to reseal him, he had become too big and strong, even though he had no problem with being inside, it didn't matter. If I were to release him, the same thing you saw a few nights ago would occur again only ten times worse. I'd kill everything and everyone in my path. It is with that, that I accept my fate."

"Marceline. I'm going to die in about 2 to 3 months." Marceline's eyes widened and the three brothers broke down in tears. "How? He's just sitting in there. He's not doing anything." Marceline said, trying to deny what she heard. "His power is eroding me away, slowly, day by day. I can't stop it." Typhus looked at Finn through tear filled eyes, "YOU'RE A LIAR. We'll take you somewhere empty and you can release him. You'll live." He said almost pleading.

"No." Finn stated flatly. "Why?" asked Marceline. "If there's no one around we can wait till you gain control again." "Marceline, if I release him, I won't be the same. His powers are strong and will corrupt me no matter how much he tries to stop it. I have lived my life, as short as it has been, trying to help people. I have strayed from that path a bit, but I will die as myself, not live as an evil entity."

"But Finn, Typhus said you'd be fine after a while." Marceline argued. "He hopes that I would be. Either way I still will be tainted by evil." Finn said as he stared down Typhus for filling Marceline with false hope. "Finn, it doesn't matter how evil you become, I know you'd never hurt me." She said to him. "I know, but what about everyone else? I could kill everyone…. And enjoy it."

"Then I'll go with you everywhere. I won't let you out of my sight and don't say it will be a burden because I will love every minute of it because," Marceline jumped up and wrapped her arms round him, burying her head in between his arm and body before looking up at him, "I love you." She said pressing her head against his chest and crying.

Tears formed in his eyes as he watched her. "I love you too Marceline." "Then stay with me or let me go with you." "No, you can't do that." He told her. "Finn, I've been alive for over 1,000 years and never before have I ever loved anyone or thing as much as you." She said desperately. "I want to but I can't and you can't come with me. I won't let it happen. You will live on, just as you would have to in 80 years, or whatever it may be, into the future. Please, stop fighting this. For me. Think of it as a last request."

"Fine. On two conditions though." She said sadly. "What?" he asked. "You have to spend as much time as possible with me." "Of course. And the second condition?" "oh, that's just more of telling you a last request should only be for when you're moments away from death." She said.

I was on the verge of tears while I was writing this and I don't cry easily.

Inuyasha: That even made me wanna cry

See it did it to a half demon too. They are usually cold hearted. No offense

Inuyasha: None taken

Anyway, tell me what you guys though. Pm, review, send carrier to deliver it to my house on horseback, uhm make a paper airplane a throw it out you're window so it pokes me in the eye when it gets to me, or even a MESSAGE IN A BOTTLE.

Hope you enjoyed

Peter: Roadhouse

Fuck


	23. Chapter 23: Opening The Well

**Hi everyone. Don't complain how I took a while, schools been kicking my balls so hard its not even funny.**

**Peter: And that girl that broke up with you after one day because she wants a monster cock to tear her in half.**

**Not like im small.**

**Peter: NO but shes a whore. Just get that other girl. **

**Good point. What are you playing at?**

**Peter: Nothing, I just don't want to get shot again.**

**Answer accepted. Today's guest will be….. I have no idea now.**

**Peter: how about the Lich?**

**No, to gay**

**Peter: Marceline?**

**Not fair, main character on story.**

**Peter: Fiona?**

**She's not in this story so yeah. BITCH GET YO POSSIBLY FINE ASS IN HERE.**

**Fiona: I do have a fine ass.**

**Agreed. You do. Now do what you have to do.**

**Fiona: Sember2013 doesn't own anything except for what he has created and can get away with.**

**Now on with the-**

**Peter: Hold on.**

**What?**

**Peter: I wanna say something.**

**Oh shit. Fine, go ahead.**

**Peter: All the personal shit bout the writer, is true and embarrassing as fuck which is why I laugh my balls off at this 15 year old faggot.**

**I'm going to have Menendez torture you, a wolf rape you, a donkey kick you in the teeth, and let the giant chicken eat your dead body after he kills you.**

**Peter: Oh Fuck.**

Finn and Marceline were walking out of the hospital the morning after she had learned of his imminent death. Even with this knowledge she still had a smile on her face. She knew there was little time left but she had his promise to spend as much of it with her as possible. Unfortunately those plans would have to be put on hold. A man, short, thin, and glinted in the light as he came running up to the couple.

"Mister Finn, I am a messenger from the village of tin." He said as hi showed his crumpled metallic face. Finn sighed heavily, knowing he would have to do a mission to save the weak village, "What do you want?" He asked, all happiness drained from his voice. "We have been attacked by blade golems. They are slicing us to pieces so the have something to wrap their food in." He answered quickly.

"Seriously?" Marceline asked, a little disturbed by what she had just heard. "Yes and Mister Finn has been asked to help." He stated. Finn sighed heavily again, "Fine. I'm sorry Marceline but I have to. I'll be back soon." He said planting a quick peck on her cheek and finishing by disappearing in a black blur. She sighed just like he had, "You know, I really do hate the residents of Ooo."

Finn quickly arrived at the village, just as quickly as he had disappeared from the Candy Kingdom. He walked into the village and saw sheets of tin foil everywhere. If these creatures had been organic it would have been disgusting and Finn would have vomited his lunch. "How dare you come to interfere with our affairs Finn the Human?" Boomed a voice.

Finn turned to see the blade golems. In the front stood the source of the voice and their king. He, like all the others, was silver only he had several more blades extending from his body and was far larger. The average blade golem was between 7 and 8 feet tall, but he was about 12 feet in height. "I have no time to talk, leave or die." Finn said as he reached behind his back to grab one of his two swords. He accidentally grabbed his once silver sword, that had mysteriously changed pure white, by mistake. When he touched it, he could feel Sheamus's power spark and he instantly released the sword an grabbed his demon blood sword.

"You will die here then, boy." Said the King. The golems charged, except for the king who hadn't moved. Finn charged in and began slashing. He was cutting down foe after foes ant extreme speeds. As he fought, he would come in contact with the golems skin, and would receive sharp cuts from their razor sharp flesh. When he had slashed through about half his enemies, approximately 38 golems, he stepped back, "I give you one chance to leave. Any who stay will die by my hand." He said clearly. He waited, but none moved. "So be it." He said and charged in, stopping just short of the remaining target and swung his sword horizontally across his body, releasing a huge blast of blue electricity as he swung his family heirloom.

The sickle shaped energy that had been released from his sword cut through them like butter, leaving only an exhausted Finn an evil king before him. "Will you choose to leave?" Asked Finn. "I never leave a good fight un-fought." He said as he charged at Finn, who did the same. Finn jumped up high and brought his sword crashing down on to the kings head. But the hoped for result was not achieved. Instead of ending the fight, the sword broke into two pieces and sent small shards everywhere.

"Fuck. I liked this sword." Finn said angrily as he stared down his opponent. "Looks like im gonna win." The king said, turning his hand into a sharp spike. Finn reached back and reluctantly grabbed the white sword. "I swear if I lose more than one day because of this,…. I'm gonna torture you in hell." Finn said as he drew the sword out, releasing a huge wave of white energy. It was so bright; the king was blinded momentarily until the power faded down. When he looked up, what he saw shocked him.

There stood Finn, his sweatshirt changed entirely white except for the black eagle patch on his right shoulder, and his jeans had turned from blue to a deep, night black. None of this really surprised him though. It was the sword that shocked him, it had changed from a medieval styled sword, to a katana, its handle pitch black and its blade a dull white. "This is not its final form." Finn said. "And you will not live to see it." He added heartlessly.

"So your sword changed big woop. I'm still gonna kill yo-" he was cut off by a solid punch to the stomach. The king jumped back. "How can you move that fast now. You weren't even visible." The king yelled. "This is only the beginning of my true capabilities and it will be the most you see." Finn responded, as he finished he began to cough up blood. "Haha, you can't hold this power for long. It's ravaging your body. All I have to do is last." Those were the last words he spoke as Finn sliced off his head it the jaw.

**OK not that great of a chapter but im getting back into the groove of things. That is all. goodbye. MENENDEZ, ATTACK THE JUMPER CABLES TO HIS NUTS.**


	24. Chapter 24: TboteotB: Part 1

**Chapter 24: The beginning of the end of the Beginning: Part 1**

**Yeah, the title is true. We are nearing….. the end. So sad. Jk, I enjoyed writing this and there are still about 2, 3, maybe even 4 chapters. That's counting my possible epilogue. I hope you can all be happy with my planned ending when it arrives. I also hope these next chapters are what you guys expect. Now out guest for today is…. Fuck. I don't know who today. MENENDEZ? WHO ARE WE USING TODAY?**

**Menendez: How about Hollywood Undead?**

**Sweet jumping baby Jesus on a pogo stick, that's genius. Please welcome the members of one my favorite bands, J-DOG, CHARLIE SCENE, JOHNNY 3 TEARS, DA KURLZZ, AND DANNY.**

**Funny Man: Hey! Uh, man you forgot the homie funny man, C'mon!**

**Danny: Did you really just reference a song I wasn't even around for**

**Sorry but it's the only one I could thin that would work.**

**Johnny: He's right.**

**Thank you. So how are all of you?**

**Charlie: We are all a little hung over.**

**J-Dog: That was a crazy party.**

**Charlie: I love roofie gin and tonics.**

**Dead bites. Nice. Now could you please do the disclaimer?**

**Johnny: Sember2013 owns nothing**

**Danny: He does own his own ideas that he has created.**

**J-Dog: And the ones he can get away with.**

**Funny Man: OH SHIT. CHARLIES DRUNK AGAIN.**

**Charlie: IMA FUCK A BITCH WITH CORNROWS.**

**That doesn't even make sense.**

**Charlie: It doesn't have to, IM DRUNK AS FUCK.**

**Of course you are. How did he get drunk that fast?**

**Danny: We're still trying to figure out how he does it.**

**Johnny: It gets really crazy on the bus.**

**Anyway….. ONTO THE STORY!**

Finn sheathed his once pure white sword that was currently stained by blood, and gathered the handle and largest part of his now useless demon blood sword. He already had a plan for it but he knew he had to leave now. He was tired and his strength grew weaker and weaker by the minute. Using his white powers had strained his body far too much.

"Marceline will kill me if she ever figured out I used my powers." Finn said out loud to himself as he turned to leave. He froze in his tracks when he saw a familiar figure staring at him. Jason was glaring at him as if Finn had offended him in some manner. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Jason said angrily.

"Well, judging by your tone, I'm guessing you know my dirty little secret." Finn said plainly. "You're damn straight I do. We all do. Me, James, Jake, Marceline, even the pink one. We all know, us, your closest friends." Jason said, still angry. "Well, I'd appreciate it if you'd stop with the attitude." Finn said sarcastically. "How can you say that? I know all about those powers. I know they're killing you. I know every time you use them, you are going to die sooner. So why?" he asked, a tear beginning to run down his cheek. "Why are you using them?"

"I was losing. I thought you would rather have a little bit less time than no time at all." Finn said. Jason wiped the tear away, "How much time did you lose?" "I don't know. I have to wait for the damage to be assessed by Joey." Jason sighed, "Well I guess you'll be keeping that a secret anyway." "Yeah. Now, I have a favor to ask of you." "What?" asked Jason suspiciously.

"I need you to go back to the Nightwalker Kingdom with these." Finn said, showing him the two pieces of the demon blood sword. Jason took the pieces before he responded, "What do you want me to do with them?" "Inside my room, in the desk on the wall in front of the foot of the bed, in the second drawer from the top on the left hand side, there are some blueprints. Tell him he has one month to build the device itself and has one more to have the details added…. Perfectly. I want it one week after that. Do not look at the blueprints."

"I shall. Who do you want me to bring it too? There are multiple blacksmiths in the kingdom." Jason told him. "I want it brought to the best there is. This is an extremely complicated design and the artisan will need to have great skill." Finn answered. "I will have it done brother. I will return after it has been dropped off." "Thank you. I trust you with this. I have a bad feeling of the near future. And not for the reasons you'd think. There is a plot thickening and the winds of despair grow stronger. The task I have asked of you can deliver to us, something to turn the tides and even fate." Finn said.

"Are you saying… that whatever this thing is can save you?" Jason asked hopefully. Finn chuckled softly, "No, I cannot be helped now. When my time is up…. It's up. So has decided the hands of fate. Now… go. There is little time to waste." And with that Jason was gone, leaving Finn alone with his thoughts.

**Well that's all and even though I'm a Giants/Jets/Bills fans ****LETS GO RAVENS!**


	25. Chapter 25: Caught

**Chapter 25****: Caught**

**I'm still here my loyal bitches, niggas, pimps, and any possibly pretty ladies J**

**Peter: You be Playin**

**Damn straight. That's how I roll now**

**Peter: Then why are you still alone**

**Fuck this. I'm done playing around. Menendez, drop the wrecking ball**

**Menendez: Si' sir.**

**Peter: Oh Fu-**

**That sounded so nasty. Anyway, todays guest is… duck I need more tv shows to watch.**

**Menendez: How about George Takai sir? He hasn't been around for a while**

**Who knew a terrorist could have such an amazing idea. George, take it away.**

**George Takai: OH my, Sember2013 does not own anything except what he has created and can get away with.**

**ONWARD FOR SPARTA**

Finn arrived back at Marceline's an hour after he sent Jason away. When he got inside, he collapsed on the couch. Once he hit, he immediately shot up and ran to the sink so the blood running from his nose wouldn't get everywhere. "I could've landed through the table and it would have been softer then that sad excuse for a boulder." He said out loud to himself.

From the moment Finn had walked in the door, his scent had floated up to Marceline, slowly waking her from her slumber. It wasn't till the smell of fresh blood reached her nose she sprung up. She crept down the stairs and saw the little droplets of blood on the floor. She followed them and ended up in the doorway of her kitchen, staring and the torn back of Finn's shirt.

"Finn?" she asked, causing him to jump a little. "Hey Marcy." He said turning around to show his nose pouring out blood. "What happened?" She asked, her voice filled with a sort of avoidance. "I forgot that you prefer your furniture made of pure diamond and I jumped on it and now I'm here." He explained quickly in a joking manner.

"Uhm… Finn?" She asked worried. "Yeah?" He responded simply. "What's that smell on you?" She asked seriously. "Probably just the blood." He responded nonchalantly. "No, there's something else. Anything you'd like to share" She asked accusingly. "What are you implying?" He asked, anger creeping its way into his voice. "Don't play stupid, I can smell the life force that left your body. It's so strong I'm surprised there is anything left in your body." She said sternly.

"I didn't know it had a scent." He said, playing it off as a joke. "I doesn't. I can see it in your movements. You're becoming weaker and weaker, you can't even walk properly." She said sternly. Finn had nothing to, he looked down, embarrassed at how he was caught but also ashamed. He had broken his promise to Marceline and it hurt him deeply. He fell to his knees, HARD. The shock reverberated through his whole body.

Marceline was stunned at seeing his massive body fall like it did, and was worried by the expression of pain his face wore as if it were the only expression he knew. She moved to him quickly and tried to hoist him up, but couldn't, even with her vampiric strength. "What the fuck." She said out loud an confused.

"I'm sorry." She heard him mumble under his breath. "Finn, its ok, just please stand up." She said quickly, extremely worried. "I can't. The seal is breaking and his power is holding me down." He said expressionless. "You have to try." She yelled to him. "Stop." He said calmly. "There is no use trying. This isn't the first time it's happened." She tried to shake him, but he didn't budge in the slightest. It was like trying to push a brick wall.

His body was stiff, as if he were locked in his kneeling position. She just sighed in defeat and laid there next to his immobilized body for hours. They were there so long they both fell asleep.

Marceline was awoken by a deep, loud thud. She shot up onto her feet to look for the source of the sound. She looked around and saw nothing but Finn lying down on the floor. She didn't notice at first, but then she stood there staring at the figure lying before her and chuckled to herself. "The guy falls flat down onto his face and doesn't even wake up. Sheesh."

Lifted him up, even though he still felt really heavy, and brought him upstairs to lie him down in bed with her.

*Finns Mind*

"I'm so sorry Finn." Said the tall pale man in front of him. Finn smiled at the figure, "It's not your fault. It's mine if anyone's." He told his friend. "But-""No." Finn interrupted calmly. "None of this is your fault. I will hear no more of this. I'm finally happy and everything is perfect… except you're not there to enjoy with me." Finn said sadly.

The figure walked up and hugged Finn as if he were a brother, "Please, just release me and live. It will be better for everyone." Finn shook his head with a smile on his face, "I will die as I lived. I've told you once and I'll tell you for the next month and two weeks I have left." Finn said calmly.

"But things are different." Countered the pale man. "How so?" asked Finn. The man smirked, "It's simple. Before, it was just the 5 of us, now there's six. You have Marceline to look for now." "Like I said, I'll die the way I lived. She loves me. I'm good, slightly deranged and prone to violent outbursts, but still. If I release you, I die anyway." The now aggravate man slapped Finn with incredible strength. "You can't keep calling yourself good if you're going to abandon all those who care about you. Only a sick evil soul would do that."

"That's enough. I allowed this conversation in hopes you would have accepted my decisions but no. Instead you waste my time. Goodbye Sheamus." Finn said as the dream faded.

**God damn it Finn stop being a jackass.**

**Finn: Fuck you.**

**You're lucky I need you for the story**

**Finn: O.O**

**Hush mode. Well that's that, I'm sorry I took so long but I've had no inspiration or real need to write recently and my high levels of distain for Valentine's Day provided just that. I started writing it but stopped. Anyway, any dudes get a sexy valentine, if you did you're a lucky bastard. I can barely talk to the one I want.**

**Peter: Pussy**

**FUCK YOU FASSHOLE (Fat Asshole). How the hell did you get here? Menendez left you in the Arizona dessert. Welp, bye everyone.**


	26. Chapter 26

**What chapter is this? Oh yeah 26. Hmmm, been a little while. I don't apologize. Im done with that shit.**

**Peter: Get over yourself.**

**Fuck you asshole. Just mad cuz while I'm getting jacked, your rating aren't increasing like your weight.**

**Peter: (Sniff sniff) Cold man**

**Fuck you. Todays guest will be the lead singer of Black Veil Brides…. Andy Samberg.**

**Menendez: Sir he's from the Lonely Island. We have Andy Biersak. **

**I knew I should have studied the damn script. Anyway, welcome Andy.**

**Andy: Hello everyone.**

**Please…. If you would be so kind as to do our disclaimer.**

**Andy: For all y'all bitches who don't know, Sember2013 doesn't own any of this shit except for what he has created and can get away with motherfuckers.**

**That will remain one of my favorite introductions for life. Now onto the story.**

**Chapter 26: You will beg for death at my sight**

"FINN." A voice yelled out as the front door of Marceline's house was pounded on. The slowly made his way to the door even though there was great urgency in the voice.

When he finally opened the door, he saw Jason standing there with a package under his arm. "It's here." He greeted Finn as he thrust the package into Finn's chest and turned to leave. "Yo!" Finn called out to his brother. Jason stopped and spun on his heel, "Yes?" He asked gently. "Where ya going?" Finn asked, wanting to talk to his brother.

"Bro, I just got home after two days of traveling, killing and resisting the urge to rip that package open and see what's inside. I need sleep on a soft bed with no marauders." Finn laughed, "Still staying with James?" "Yeah. His place is so nice. It's got a BMO720 and holostation 4. THOSE ARENT EVEN RELEASD YET. And the beds," He shivered in ecstasy. "I had an orgasm and jizzed myself the first time I laid on my bed." Finn shook his head, "I didn't need to hear that at all. Anyway, thanks for the delivery and enjoy your z's." Finn told as is brother. "Oh I will." He said as he left and Finn returned to his dreams.

**1 week later: Time to Finns death Aprx. 1 week 26 hours 37 minutes 45 seconds and 130 million nano-seconds.**

"Hey Finn? I'm going to the store, I'll be back in a little while." Called Marceline upstairs to a working Finn. "Alright, see you later" Called Finn. He was building an add on to the second floor for the baby he an Marceline were planning on creating in the last week he had. No matter how many times he had to bang her, no matter what position, or on top of what, he was going to impregnate her. She had made him promise even against his arguments. He claimed it wasn't fair that she'd have to carry the child of someone who will be gone in a week, but he had chosen quite possibly the most stubborn dame in the land.

**To Marceline:**

"I can't wait to start on the baby!" Marceline squealed to herself. "I honestly don't care if I'm pregnant after the first time, I'm gonna tell him it came up negative for days. Even if he isn't that good at it. (WHORE! Peter: Like your ex. FUCK YOU!)

**At the Candy Kingdom watchtower:**

"OH you think you're real clever. First you take him just to mock me, now you plan on taking his purity and bearing his child. I don't care what he wants, I love him and I want the mad D like a motherfucker right now. I gotta thirst that only that boy can be quenchin." Said the princess who had been watching way too many pre-war Madea movies and had begun speaking in a ghetto dialect understood by few. (Just sayin, I never watched any of them.) I got plans for you bitch. GUARDS. APPREHEND THE VAMPIRE. USE OF FORCE IS AUTHORIZED BUT ONLY NON-LETHAL."

**Back to Marceline walking back with the groceries:**

Marceline was enjoying a mostly quite float back to her home with Finn, the only sound was that of the wind an her humming when her peace was interrupted. A garlic ball hit her square in the face causing her to fall in pain. She looked up through the searing pain in time to see a guard slap her with a slice of pizza. It burned because of the garlic on it. She was then bounded with something that caused a massive surge of pain around her wrists. When she tried to pull the restraint apart, they refused to break. Whatever they were was negating her supernatural strength.

"Oh do I have plans for you." Marceline heard a sweet yet sadistic voice announce happily. Marceline forced her eyes open through the pain to see non-other than one Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum. "You really thought that a monster and a hero would have the happily ever after? Those stories only end with a PRINCESS and a hero."

Marceline chuckled lightly, somehow. "What's so funny?" Demanded the princess. There are so many things wrong with your little fantasy." Marceline said softly. "Like what?" said the now offended princess. "Let's start at the beginning…. For one, and this is a massive one, he doesn't like you let alone love you dumbass. Two, he's not a hero anymore, he's given it up. Three, another big one, he loves meh. Four, he's going to die in a week." That last one had earned Marceline a slap to the face, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM YOU SICK FREAK?" Yelled Bubblegum.

"It's the demon inside him killing him. Bitch." Marceline replied angrily. "Not my Finn." She said in a disheartened voice. "I don't care; I'll take him for as long as I can get him." Marceline grunted, "But he doesn't want you. Move on or he'll kill you. He's not the same anymore. He doesn't like people messing with his family."

"Pfft. You are not his family." Retorted Bubblegum. "Yeah, that's why we're trying to have a kid. So we aren't family." "HE WOULD NEVER HAVE A KID WITH YOU. You're a vile creature that belongs to live in hell with her father and whore mother!" "I'm gonna enjoy watching you die." Marceline said, hatred seething from her voice.

"ENOUGH!" Yelled a voice hidden in the show of the corner of the room. "This part of the plan is complete. We must make preparations for the next phase. Bring him in." Bubblegum left the room and returned a moment later, another figure slightly behind her. "Hello Mar-Mar." said the new figure. "ASH?" she yelled shocked, angry, and fearful of what was about to happen. "Do it." Said the still hidden figure. Ash spoke a spell and Marceline fell into an enchanted slumber."

**And this is where the true plot thickens. I now it took forever but hey… I have baseball now and my grades are getting worse. Hop off my dick. Hope you enjoyed and ill try to hurry with the next. Maybe. Who knows? I need better episodes to watch and all the new ones ARE BORING THE BLUE FUCK OUTTA ME. K bye**


	27. Chapter 27

**OOOOOOOHHHH SHIEEEEET MA NIGGAHS IM BACK LIKE AMOTHERFUCKING MOTHERFUCKER OUT OF MOTHERFUCKING HELL BITCHES.**

**Peter: a little too much?**

**No I don't think so.**

**Peter: Then lets get cracking motherfucker**

**There ya go. First off, you motherfuckers sent me some hate….. I don't hold it against you at all. I bet most of those who were reading this wont cuz ive been gone so long. I just never open my laptop anymore. Im always busy with school, baseball, not doing homework, and working out**

**Peter: cuz you don't want to be a fat fuck like me or how you used to be.**

**Low. Very low. I was 115 pounds at like 6. Mostly fat. Now im 6ft and 180. JACKED IKE A MOTHERFUCK YA MOTHERFUCKERS**

**Peter: Not**

**You're lucky Menendez is on break. Anyway our guest toay is the giant chicken**

**Peter: BT YOU SAID HE WAS DEAD**

**I CONTROL THIS REALM. GO CHICKEN**

**Chicken: Sember2013 doesn't own anything except for what he has created and can get away with.**

**Good now lets go to the story**

**Peter: Yeah the shit that's about to go own is going to be to graphic**

**Peter…. Why is your weapon of choice an extremely powerful vibrator 0.0**

Chapter….. 27? Uhmmmm its been too long no title

Finn was beginning to pace extremely fast in his living room. He was surrounded by all of his closest friends. He had called them together because of his missing girlfriend. Marceline had been missing for hours and he as getting worried.

"Finn you have to calm down buddy." Said jake, he was trying to calm down finn so he'd stop pacing, he was getting dizzy following him back and forth. "I cant. She's in trouble. I know it Jake." "Finn, its Marceline. Why are you so worried. She's lasted over 1000 years." "I don't know. Something is really wrong though. When things are bad, the big guys inside starts getting hard to suppress. Its really bad right now." Jake went silent as everyone else continued to watch Finn nervously.

He was becoming very twitchy and and everyone was getting scared. He was wound up tight and he needed to release the tension. What didn't release the tension was the explosion outside the cave where the house dwelled. Finn sprinted outside to see a man standing in a crater. "Who are you?" Finn asked, sounding more like a demand.

"That is of little importance. I am here to declare war on you and your family. In 3 days, your girlfriend will be killed at the temple of the red sky by her father Hudson Abadeer. Bring your army. You will need all you have." "Who is your army? There isn't anyone who would dare fight against my family." Yelled James.

"Night-o-sphere demons, nightwalkers, vampires, mercenaries, and many other abominations and creatures. We outnumber you 1000 to 1. Your daddys little army wont save you. You have 3 days to prepare." Said the figure before he disappeared in a blanket of smoke.

Everyone began working quickly. James was calling up the assassins for assistance, (I types ass a lot there) Jason was calling their father, Jake and Lady went off to get the armies of the other kingdoms, and Finn….. well Finn was just standing there. He was boiling over with rage.

"Jason, tell dad we need the army here tomorrow. James, get the assassins her by sunset. Jason also get that elite squad of yours here right away. James call Jake and tell them to bring all armies that are willing to fight with us at the tree fort. We're taking the fight to them. We need everything ready in two days. I need that order I had sent you send to the Nightwalker Kingdom."

The brothers nodded and did as told as Finn walked outside the cave. "I'm coming for you Marceline. Whoever did this….. will pay. They will pay dearly."

**Im tired. Night Motherfuckas. I wear your granddads clothes. I look incredible.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Well shit another one in the same month. Somebody is masturbating to the right God. AnYwAyS, on comment from the last chapter said I was on drugs. That is false. Fuck yourself with a trident. Vigorously. Ehhhhh today everyone has off. So it's just me and the guest…. And the guest today isssssssssss…. Idk. One second. Uhhhhhhhmm how about… Maka from Soul Eater.**

**Maka: You don't even watch the show**

**I KEEP FORGETTING**

**Maka: Whatever. Hi everyone! Sember owns nothing except for his ideas, his created character, and whatever the fuck he can get away with.**

**Great intro. TO THE STORY.**

**Chapter 28: You guys need titles?**

*Two days after the last chapter*

"Finn?!" Jason called out through the large crowd that would make up their army, "Dads here." He called out as a tremendous army rose out from the rising sun of the new morning. Finn began to work his way through the crowd to his father at the front of the army.

He was dressed in a bulletproof vest with a long sword on his side with a golden crowd slightly tilted to one side on his head. He had camo pants and shirt on under his protective padding. "Hello father." "Finn my boy. I wish we could meet again on better terms." He stated boldly. "As do I but unfortunately that's not the case. We should go to the war room and discuss what we know." "Ah yes. Let us go. I have that little order you had put in at the kingdom." He said as he handed Finn a long, thin, but heavy parcel.

"Thank you. Lets go." Said Finn thankfully but seriously. They quickly walked into the living room of the tree house which is now the war room. "AS the one with largest army, all the princess who has sided with Finn the Hero," Finn flinched at being called a hero, as usual, "we have elected you, Ruler of the nightwalkers, Leader of all of us." Said muscle princess.

"Why thank you, but I know little of this region, so my sons shall take control. Boys, the floor is yours. Your command is my command." Thank you father." Said Jason, who received a happy smile from his father. "We already have everything laid out. We were just waiting for you." Said James. Finn took out a map and all the boys started directing all the princesses where to move their armies.

Their father was not paying attention to the boys words. He was so happy to see them all again. He never thought it would be possible with the sides that they had aligned themselves with. He was also so proud of how they had become. It only took him a second to see their battle plan and he loved it. He didn't think he and his best generals could make a plan this strong even if they had months, but these 3 had done it such a short plan.

"We attack through the cover of the night. I'm going for Marceline and Dad, you, James, and Jason will be fighting with me up to her. After we have breached through, I'll take Hudson while you guys find any generals or people who could make a difference in this war. This is going to be fast and bloody." Finished Finn.

"Finn if I may make a suggestion, allow me to put me around each squadron." Said Finns father. "I have a large surplus of soldiers and we have trained to be able protect all allies. We could slow enemy advancements while taking an offensive stand while taking a defensive one." Finn nodded, "I approve. Make the necessary movements, we head out in two hours. Come brothers, we must prepare ourselves."

The boys quickly ran up to the bedroom, it had hastily been turned into an armory for the three and Jake before he was forced to stay back with Lady. Finn would not allow him o be put at risk with his kids on the way. "Finn, me and Jason got some stuff. You have a tough battle when you get to Hunson." Said James as the two pulled out one large box each. "You guys shouldn't have." Jason smiled, "We know….. but we did. Get over it." They slid the two boxes over to him because they were very hard to lift due to their weight.

Finn opened Jason's box to find a blue version of his armor. It had a lightning emblem on each shoulder, on the left red and black right, and a white spine on the back of the armor. "Holy shit. This is amazing." Jason smiled at his little brother, "Extremely durable. They'll have a problem cutting through that. I don't even think it's possible."

"Open mine now." James said hastily. Finn did as commanded and found a white version of James's assassin uniform. The left arm was black and the right red, with the rest of it white, except for the red outlining of the hood. "Well this is fucking fantastic." Said Finn who seriously appreciated his brothers gifts.

"So which one are you gonna wear?" Asked James. "Obviously mine." Said Jason. "No you two aren't fighting about this. Get ready and go downstairs. I'll be down in a few."

Ten minutes later the two brothers were sitting in the living room when Finn walked down wearing the assassin armor. "Haha faggot he's wearing mine." Mocked James. "Wrong I'm wearing both." Said Finn as he pointed to the lightning patches glowing through the shoulders of the assassin armor.

"Damn that's a good idea." Said James. "That combo is made of straight sex." Said Jason. Finn walked over to the box his father had delivered and opened it to reveal his new sword. It was a long, think, black blade with red running through the deep black of the blade like dye in the water. "Now that is just too much sex." Said James as Finn holstered the new sword next to his pure white albino blade.

"Ready?" Asked Finn. "You certainly are." Said Jason. "I'll take that as a yes. Get everyone moving. We have bitches to kill." "Hell yeah." Cheered James.

James walked up to the front of this illustrious army with his two brothers and his father by his side, "Rise now my brothers in arms. Rise now so that you may have the privilege to fall in battle. Rise so you may force those who seek your destruction to fall to their knees and beg for mercy. Go so you can witness them beg for mercy, and laugh at them before you tear off the head, rip through their flesh with you blades and your hands. Rise so you may reap the rewards of war." AS James finished his speech the whole army cheered.

"He gives a damn good speech." Whispered the King of the nightwalkers to his other sons. "I know, even I'm pumped." Whispered back Jason over the roar of the soldiers in front of him.

**Can you believe I can do all this in one night. One Night. I'm a boss. Night.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey everyone. Yeah im still hear. Sorry I've been busy. Jk I've been talking to a girl. Idk y, I feel like im going to strike out like im Curtis Granderson. Who gets the reference. Now todays guest is….. fuq… how about Lucas Hood from the show Banshee**

**Lucas: Ill kill you**

**Very good to know. At least if I had a show people wuld know what my real name is, not just the one I stole.**

**Lucas: well fuck. **

**Just do the disclaimer**

**Lucas: Sember2013 does not own anything except for what he has created and can get away with**

**I can get away with shit. You got caught twice**

**Lucas: I got away once.**

**Shouldn't have. Anyway, onto the story.**

Chapter 29

As the army, formed from the allies of the three brothers, continued its march through the canyon to its destination, Finn walked at the front of the massive conglomerate armada. He had mapped out where they would make camp before they struck at the throat of their enemies and was leading them to the spot he had chosen. He would then break off the squads who had been designed for long range support and send them to make separate camps.

He was ready. He needed to end this soon for he could feel his soul turning evil, and he could feel his hear blackening a little more with each beat. He wanted to be showered in the blood of those who opposed him and took his love away. He wanted his new blade to taste the same blood he'd be covered in. He hoped he'd be able to keep the bright white sword in its place and not call upon the very powers which drained his life force with every nano-second that passed.

"I'm coming. Just hold on a little longer Marceline. Soon you will be as free as the spirit that lives inside you." He whispered to himself. "Jason, James, please go and send off the groups that will supply us with support. I will remain here to set up the camp." He said in a very flat tone. The brothers silently walked off and did as they were asked.

In minutes there were hundreds of thousands of tents set up. All the soldiers quickly filed into them and went to sleep, knowing there would be no time for rest when the sun set in tomorrow and the battle began.

(Hours later)

Finn watched as the sun bent below the horizon and the army gathered behind them. Any who lacked in conviction had already left or never had shown up to begin with. With the tips of the sun now hidden below the earth, the army began to traverse the rest of the canyon which led directly to the enemy.

They snuck up silently, a lone leaf in the wind against the grass, till they were extremely close to the home of their targets. When Finn gave the signal, the army let out a harmonious roar that awoke the enemy soldiers and set them scrambling.

Finn led his men through the camp slaughtering as many soldiers as possible before they were able to put up any defense. Finn was soon joined by his brothers as the three led a bloody campaign through all in their way. Attacking with the fierceness of an angry bear, the grace of a gazelle, and the speed of a cheetah. The three pushed a gaping hole through the defense of those who stood against them, allowing their own men to wear them down even further by taking advantage of the hole they created. The three would eventually stop after a full day of straight bloodshed.

They would return to the camp and send out a fresh group of soldiers to slowly replace their comrades who continued to fight. Tomorrow the trio would set out to find Marceline. Finn looked into the sky to finally notice that the shy was red. A blood red. "This is the perfect place to end it all." Finn said to himself as he drifted into a deep slumber.

In the morning he awoke with instant determination. He grabbed his sword from its sheathe an ran to a place he had read about in his studies of the land. An ancient temple used for sacrificing souls of all creatures who inhabit the dimension to a monster even more evil then the monstrous Hunson Abadeer. An evil place where Hunson would feel right at home, but so would Finn.

The three made their way around the battlefield using the mountain that surrounded it. The only way in was the canyon in which Finn had utilized and the sea behind the temple the three were headed to. The blood sea was easily visible from their positioning, as was the temple. Its old, gray, stone, 4 sided staircase pyramid design, with a flat area used for the sacrifices at the top. There are staircases that led to the top on each of the pyramids faces. Large rectangular stone blocks sat on the top serving as a form of rail. Each was placed so it reached from one staircase to the one directly next to it. And on the side closest to the eerie red sea was a large stone table.

This is where the victim was laid, and where Marceline was laying as the observed. Hunson stood a few feet away from her staring at the three and Finn staring back at him. "I see him. He's waiting for me. Its time. For what I don't know. Maybe my final fight, maybe it his, maybe it is both of ours. That matters little, we must save her. I will handle Hunson, I need you two to handle any who try to interfere." Said Finn.

"We got your back little bro. Don't worry." Assured James. "No one will interfere." Said Jason.

**Cliffhanger of ultimate destiny. Well fuck. Im tired its 2:20 in the morning. Night my peeps.**

**PS****. i actually thought i uploaded this a lot earlier like a month ago, but i didn't. Sorry**

**PPS****. I'm not really sorry**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**….niggerz. I don't want to do this, I'm sad. No will to do this but, still am. **

**Peter: Fuck you**

**I WILL CUT YOU UP AND LEAVE YOUR BODY INPIECES IN A DITCH YOU LITTLE BITCH**

**Peter: Help me**

**Todays guest is… Iron Man.**

**Tony Stark: Sember owns nothing except for what he has create and can get away with**

**Well that was a boring intro. Screw it lets go**

Finn was in full sprint u the steps of the ancient temple. He leaped over the vines which had grown aroud the table and were now strangling this palace of evil. Nothing would break his determination as he bounded up multiples steps with a single movement.

He had left his brothers way back as they tried to keep up with their brother. They just didn't have same fire Finn had. At the top stood Hunson Abadeer in his usual black suit and on the stone table behind him lay Marceline. She lay with her legs straight out and her arms at her sides and her long, jet black hair hanging to the floor. Finn knew that was the the table that had been used for so many sacrifices here.

"This is a very special place Finn." Hunson said in a very casual tone. "How so?" asked Finn. "You see, this is the only place in all of Ooo where you can steal the soul of an immortal." He replied, his tone unaltered. "Well, that's great. I'd love to steal your soul, and then your daughter." Finn sneered. "I think I'll mount your head above our bed, and make your lifeless head watch as I fuck her day in and day out till the day I die." He continued.

"So for what, 2 weeks?" Hunson replied smugly. "You wouldn't be the first to ravage that slut. Used goods boy." Finn stared at the figure in front of him and saw him in a new, darker, light. "I know you're the lord of evil and the ruler of the Night-O-Sphere, but I never expected this from you. Even when you were stealing the souls of the people of Ooo, you still showed compassion to Marceline, but now? Nothing. You truly have a black soul. And I take it upon myself as my job to cleanse this world and all other of your existence." Finished Fin as he drew is new black and red sword and a sword he had picked up on one his adventures.

"Do you really think your fancy sword and the Sword of Kings is enough to beat me?" Hudson mocked. "The what?" Asked the confused boy. "That sword in your left hand is the Sword of Kings. Forged in the Night-O-Sphere with the purest demon blood with a combination of a now extinct element. It was the most powerful weapon in the known world and known worlds till that albino blade on your back was forged."

Finn stared at the rusted and dirty blade, "So, this is a powerful weapon, eh? Let's give it some juice then." And with his words, a black bolt of electricity blasted through the blade. The shock had returned to the blade to its original form. A silver blade with a black handle.

A simple design but Finn could feel the power coursing through it. "You're done old man." Finn said, now with unbreakable confidence. "It won't be able to save you. Or her. Nothing will. Her soul will remain with me and her body with Ash."

"What was that? Ash?" Said Finn, trying to figure out what to do with his newest piece of the puzzle. Finn turned to see his brothers now reaching the top, "Go look for a grey skinned wizard named Ash. Kill him and this might all be over."

Without a word, the two ran off to begin their search. "Let's begin then shall we?" Asked Hunson. Finn didn't need to be asked again as he charge and swung the sword of kings only for it to be blocked by the Abadeer family ax. It had its bass string removed and had now had a cylindrical handle.

Finn broke off and begun swing each sword back and forth as Hunson continuously dodged and blocked. "You're fast, but I'm just getting warmed up." Said Finn.

Hunson smiled and charged. He swung his ax like he was trying to hit a baseball out of Yankee stadium, only for it to be blocked by Finn. The two fought back and forth, pushing harder and harder, trying to win this clash.

Finn would be the victor as he delivered a quick kick to the stomach of Hunson and threw him back. Hunson fell and did a back roll to land back on his feet. Finns cheap shot angered Hunson, so he changed into his giant squid form and began swinging his tentacle everywhere, trying to smash his opponent.

Finn easily dodged until he stumbled and was hit hard. He flew a few feet before he readjust mid-air and landed nicely. Hunson changed back to his normal form only now he had 2 swords and his ax was sheathed on his back. The two swung their swords, each constantly switching from an attack to defense.

Hunson was the first to score a hit, slashing Finns right arm. Before He could capitalize, he was blasted back by a shock of lightning. He rolled around in as the pain only got worse. Finn sprang into action and slashed Hunsons left leg and arm.

Finn was then thrown away by a blast of dark power. AS he rose so did Hunson. He was just as beat up as Fin. Hunson was bleeding from his arm and leg and had several smaller cuts and dozens of bruises. Finn wasn't in much better shape. He was bleeding from his forehead into his eyes and his arm wasn't bleeding any less from his earlier wound. Hunson dropped his swords and drew his ax while Finn sheathed the Sword of Kings. The two combatants charged at each other, preparing to end the battle now.

They two swung at each at each other and ran past each other. After a few seconds of standing back to back, Hunson fell to a knee from his wound, but Finn fell to his knees and then to his face. He had a deep slash across his chest and was bleeding profusely.

Just as Hunson was about to celebrate there was an explosion of power. He turned to see the lifeless body of Finn rise back to its feet. A white aura surrounded him. Hunsons eyes widened for he knew it was over for him now. He was running out of strength while Finn hadn't even come close to running out of gas and now this.

The evilest part of him was now awake, and so were his powers.

**Cliffhanger. Suck it.**

** /´¯/)**  
** /¯ ../**  
** /... ./ /**  
** /´¯/'...'/´¯/ ¯`·¸**  
** /'/.../.../.../ .../¨¯\**  
** ('(...´(..´... ,~/'...')**  
** \... ..\/.../**  
** ''…\... . _.·´**  
** \... ..(**  
** \... ...\**


End file.
